YOU LOVE ME?
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: UA-oOC- * El IVK, un instituto de élite donde asisten los hijos de los lideres de Japón, una lugar donde se desatan historias de amor, traición, amistad, lujuria y pasión, ¿pero quien dijo que el dinero hiciera las cosas más facil? * EPILOGO UP!
1. PREFASIO

PREFASIO!

Nunca me imagine que lo esto me llegara a pasar... lo que me sta ocurriendo debe ser algo ilegal, que hay de mi colego, mi novio, mis amigos, e incluso mi casa... todo esta perdido! esa vieja frase, "todo pasa por algo..." o "algo mejor te espera".. todo es basura... bueno, talvez no era la chica mas popular de mi antiguo colegio, ni mcho monos la capitana de ese odioso club de porristas que sale con el gran galan de la escuela! pero aun asi, ¿mudarme a otro pais? cuando mi vida ya esta hecha en estados unidos!

Todo por el bien de la familia, esa frase trataba que talvez sonara un poco mas convincente, a ninguna chica que se que va a la mitad de su tercer semestre en la preparatoria le gustaria que sus padres le llegaran on la grandiosa noticia de... HIJA, NOS MUDAMOS A JAPON, o si?

Creo que ya es muy tarde para mirar a atras, el avión ya ha despegado, y no tiene boleto de vuelta, eso es o que mas me temo, ademas nunca me ha gustado Japon! comio vivire en esa minuscula isla?

-Sakura, ya llegamos! -si, esa fue la voz de mi madre, una señora de 38 años de edad, bueno, se puede describir como una persona amable, y dulce, es algo delgada, con una cabellera rosada que le llega a los hombres y unos caracteristicos ojos color miel, es de estatura normal, y muy bonita, pero en contraste de mi padre que estan similares en proporciones, pero el tiene un color de cabello cafe claro, con unos ojos verdes, rara convinacion, lo sé.

-hija, esta es nuestra nueva casa! - tuve que aceptar que me impresiono la gran casa donde viviria, era bastante grande, y mas para una familia de 3 miembros, pero la empresa de papá fue la que la brindo, cierto, el hecho de venir a vivir a japon, incluia un gran acenso para mi padre,

La casa era bastante amplia, la construccion estaba despues de un lindo jardin, y en la fachada habia una puerta de madera color blanco, la casa era de un color moztaza, con todos los acabados y canceleria blancos. y mi cuarto tambien era muy amplio con un lindo balcon y una gran ventana, todo ya estaba amueblado, ya que la mudanza ya habia llegado mucho antes.

Al entrar a mi habitacion, note que habia un sobre sobre una de las mesitas de nohe que etsban junto a mi cama, lo tome, por la parte de atras decia: Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, una chica de 16 años, cabello rosado, ojos verde jade, proporciones delgadas pero bien proporcionadas, estatura normal, era asi como todos me describian en mi antigua escuela, pero eso ya esta en el pasado, aunque deease volver, esto ya no tiene retorno.


	2. Cap1: UN NUEVO COLEGIO

Llegar Japón me había traido viejos recuerdos de la infancia, que hace mucho no habian rondado por mi mente, yo ya había vivivdo en este país cuando era pequeña, inluso

naci aqui, pero igual que en esta ocación, el trabajo de mi padre nos llevo asta America. en aquella ocuación el viaje no me había afectado mucho, en primaria, yo era como un fantasma, la chica que parece que jamas esta presente, la que en se la pasaba todo el tiempo libre como _rata de biblioteca_, a decir verdad solo habia una persona que me hablaba, y vi el viaje como u nuevo comienzo, algo para dejar de ser la chicaFantasma que jamas nadie tomo en cuenta, y eso era lo que me daba miedo de japón, talvez ya era lo suficiente madura como para no tener problemas, pero ese ya era un pequeño trauma.

AL salir del aeropuerto tomamos un taxi, que nos llevo rapidamente a la casa, era una casa amplia, y costosa, mi padre era un fuerte accionista de una de las esperesas mas importantes del pais. la casa era de 2 pisos, y en la planta alta, habia un balcon, y en la baja, era la entrada principal y en la parte izquierda una cochera, al entrar, toda la casa ya estaba amueblada, pues todo se había acomodado para la llegada del Sr. Haruno.

Mi instituto, mi instituto era otro punto clave que habia que tomar en cuenta, habia dejado un año a la mitad, y estaba por empezar el 4 semestre en japón pero sus padres tambien habian acomodado todo, y ya tenia un lugar en el Instituto Villa de Konoha, la academia de élite más prestigiosa de todo el pais, solo los hijos de los grandes lideres podian ir ahi, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa era la escuela donde yo queria estudiar, era una escuela donde se formaban lideres, personas que iban a tomar decicioes, y en ellos caerian las empresas de sus padres, esa era la principal carecteristica del _internado_, sin duda yo ya lo conocia, era abierto y con muchas zonas verdes, al igual que inumerable nuemeros de areas para practicar deportes, cafeterias, y la tecnolopgia de punta con la que contaba Japón, y era de esperarse las colegiaturas estaban por las nubes. Para las hijos de las personas adineradas mas que un sueño o un anelo entrar a esta escuela, era una obligación, ya que con solo decir "egresado del instituto Villa de Konoha" significaba lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque no siempre fuese asi.

Las vacaciones habian llegado a su fin, este era el ultimo finde semana libre para todos los estudiantes del pais, era un sabado bastante movido, ya que muchos estaba comprando los utiles que les asian falta o los deberes. en el Inernado habia que asistir desde un día antes, asi que ya no tendria tiempo de nada, solo me quedaba gtiempo para acomodar mis cosas y mañana partir al instituto, quedaba aproximadamente a una hora de la recidencia hauno, pues estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas de todas las edades... [ eso sono como cuando mas a un circo ¬¬] jaja.. bueno, ps este es mi primer fic que publico es esta pagiga, espero que les guste, y ps dejen comentarios, eso tambien se vale XDD

Bueno, aunque el prefacio haya estado narrado por sakura... la historia va a tener un narrador terceario [ eso no se k sea, pero suena bien]

y ps todo eso de... los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de naruto Masashi Kishimoto.. y todas esas cosas... bla.. bla.. bla...

--Dialogo--

_pensamiento_

**Enfaisis**

[notas de autor o alguna explicasión]

* * *

**YOU LOVE ME?**

**Cap 1: Un nuevo colegio!**

Aunque era domingo en la mañana, muchos estudiantes del Instituto Villa de Konoha ya estaban llegando, pues ya sabian que tenian que ir a recoger sus uniformes, desempacar sus cosas y ver que dormitorio se les había asignado, ya que estos se cambiaban cada semestre, el colegio era increiblemente grande, la entrada principal era un arco grande que decia en nombre de la institución, habia entrada tanto para autos como para peatones, posteriormente habia una glorieta con una fuente en el centro, para despues dejar a las instalaciones del colegio, lo primero era un edificio grande, en este se llevaba a cabo todo lo que tenia que ver con la administracion, despues de esta, habia un pequeño tunel de puros pilares de aproximadamente 1 km y medio de largo, ambos costados era bosque, pero a diferentes partes del trayecto se habrian camino hacia el bosque, que depues de unos 20 metros, se miraban los dormitorios del colegio, los edificios del lado izquierdo eran los masculinos, mientras que nos del lado derecho, eran los femeninos, todos los edificios estaban numeranos, los del lado derecho eran, 1100, 1200 y 1300, y en el caso de los masculinos era similar pero en 2000.

Aproximadamente al medio kilometro se acababa el bosque y quedaba a la vista 2 enormes areas deportivas, una a cada costado, donde habia canchas y campos para todos los deportes habidos y por haber.

Al teminar el tunes, se dejaba ver la zona donde se encontraban el area de aulas, talleres y laboratorios.

El terreno que ocupaba las instalacones era muy pequeña en comparacion de su totalidad, asi que aun quedaba un espenso bosque a todos los alrededores.

--Bueno, Sakura, creo que hasta aqui te podemos dejar -- decia un hombre te traje y muy presentable.

--Bueno, papá, nos veremos en el verano.

--hija quiero que e cides mucho...

-- si mamá, te quiero, bye.

--adios hija--decia la señora, mientras se subian a un carro muy lujoso, conducido por el padre de la chica. y tomaron camino.

_--ahi sakura, porque tenias que traer tantas maletas-- _ se decia a si misma la chica, pues en realidad traia muchas maletas, y se dirigio a la entrada del pasaje, llendo directamnete a unas listas en las que se encontraban la repartición de dormitorios.

**Habitación 1308:**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuga Hinata**

**Tenten**

-- _genial, tendre que compartir una habitación con 2 tipas que ni conozco, ademas....--_

_--¿_Ya saben la nueva? --decia una chica mientras caminaban con un grupo de chicas que iban parlopeando y hablando mas fuerte de lo que deian...

--que??!!! cuenta amiwa!!!

--pues que nada mas ni nada menos Itachi Uchiha de 5° esta solterito....!!!! --las otras chicas comenzaron a decir cosas como wow!! genial!!... mientras que sakura solo obtaba por tratar de ignorar todas estas situaciones.

Despues de más de media hora de andar rondando por todo el instituto, la chica llego al edfificio donde estaria ospedada por lo menos durante todo ese semestre, al entrar, se habia sorprendido mucho, su alcoba estaba en el 4° piso, eran 2 por piso, subio por un elebador, servicio con el que contaba la escuela, ya que los los dormitorios tenian 10 pisos. Pero la sorpresa fue algo mas grande al entrar a la alcoba, y no porque la de su casa fuera menos, sino que para ser una escuela, los trataban como niños de mami.

La recamara era bastante amplia, tenia forma de pentagono, habia 3 camas, una en cada pared, una la acupaba la puerta a la habitación y la sobrante era una amplia puerta corrediza de cristal con un balcon que daba asia las areas deportivas, ya que este era el ultimo edificio de los dormitorios.

En la habitación ya había maletas --_probablente no soy la primera en llegar-- _y asi era, ya había llegado su compañera de nombre Tenten.

--hola, soy Tenten... tu debes ser...

--Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto

--bueno, creo que seremos compañeras de cuarto-- dijo la chica castacha y grandes ojos cafe claro, , su cabello lleaba facilmente a media espalda, era alta y muy bonita , y muy simpatica.

--eee... si, acabo de llegar al país...

--wow!!! entonces no eres de aqui, de Japón?

--etto.. bueno, naci aqui, pero despues me fui a Estados Unidos, y e aqui de vuelta-- dijo lo ultimo abriendo los brazos..

--ooo.. si ya se, no me digas que tu eres la hija del dueño de Haruno Corporation..?

--ee no...

--mmm... bueno...--dijo sin dejar de que la pelirosa terminara su turno...

--el es mi abuelo.

--oO.. eso es genial, debe ser super padrisimo que tu abuelo sea el dueño de una gran compañia de telefonos celulares, y podrias tener los mas modernos antes de que salieran al mercado, sii!! eso debe ser fantastico!

--ee.. bueno..-- sakura se quedo algo boquiabierta y con una gotita callendo, pues lo que menos esperaba encontrar en ese instituto era gente asi, bueno, no es que ella fuera rara, sino que, ella ya habia estado en banquetes que ofresian las familias de alto nivel, e incluso aun en su casa se daban, pero todos se creian "la ultima coca del decierto" por un decirlo. y encontrar a alguien asi, no era muy facil.

--oye tenten... y como es todo por aqui normalmente?

--bueno, es algo complicado, eso es dependiendo de con quien hagas amistades, y dinero, y tu fisico, es algo tonto, pero en esta academia ya es como tradición.

--vaya, si que es coplicado.

--pero bueno, son cosas que no valen la pena.--en eso entra una pelinegra con grandes ojos color perla, un cuerpo de modelo y una cara envidiable.

--ho-hola chicas ya llegue, --decia con akgo de gestos de dolor, a que traia tantas maletas, que probablemente caeria si seguia cargandolas un segundo mas..

--Hinata...!!! espera, yo te ayudo --y ya entre las 3 pusieron las maletas de la pelinegra en la cama que sobraba.

--chicas gracias por la ayuda, me han salvado mi vida, y la de mis cosas =)

--pero Hinata-chan, traes mas cosas que yo y Sakura juntas.

--ee.. hola Sakura.. mucho gusto--dijo con una gotita, ya que no se habia percatado que era nueva.--soy Hinata Hyuga, pero con Hinata esta bien.

--Sakura Haruno, pero igual, Sakura, mucho gusto.

Ese domingo paso demasiaod rapido, las 3 chicas se pusieron a acomodar todo el cuerto y redecorar a su gusto, aunque solo contaban con la mini-sala, las camas, un pegueño escritorio-librero, un pequeño closet.

Pero el día les sirvio para platicar, y conocersr más, aunque Hinata y Tenten ya se conocian, ellas haian sido mejores amigas desde casi pañales, pues el padre de la castaña eran empresarios extranjeros, que habian mandado a su hija a JApon, el lugar donde habia nacido a estudiar, ademas sus padres mantenian relaciones muy cercanas.

--Tenten... Olvide mi I-pop!!!!! --estas palabras fueron escuchadas igual que si estuvieran diciedo el fin del mundo.

--como que lo olvidaste hinata!

--esque sali muy de carrera, creo que asta me traje una de las maletas de Neji!

-- Entonces no tardara en venir...

En el colegio, los alumnos estan fuertemente dividos en grupos.

por una lado estaban Ino Yamanaka, rubia ojiazul muy bonita, pero con un caracter de perro, era la capitana de las porristas, y se puede decir que la chica que se creia la mas popular, y lo era, pero no la mas. de la escuela, al igual, era la chica más codiciada por los chicos de 4°, pero ella no le hacia caso a cualquiera, y mucho menos si no era popular. y su inceparable amiga, Karin, ella era una peliroja de lentes, una chica de 16 años pero que facilmente apentaba 20, ella era popular, y facilmente más bonita que Ino, pero en cambio Karin tenía una reputacion de "_easy"_ .

Ino había mantenido una relacíon con Gaara, ya desde un año atras, El era un pelirrojo, extremadamente sexy, un cuerpo perfecto desde cualquier angulo que se viera, simplemente, uno de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto, junto con Neji, Naruto, Kiba y SAsuke.

Naruto era un chico que oseia unos signulares ojos azules, que denotaban amabilidad a los 360°, su cabello rubio, lacio y desacomodado en conjunto con un cuerpo perfecto, lo asian ver como todo un top-model, mientras que Neji, Neji era algo mas recervado ante publico, ya que había sido educado de una manera muy estricta, el debia ser una persona firme, decidida, y concreta, pero esa personalidad solia desaparecer muy amenudo ante sus amigos, o su misma hermana gemela, Hinata, pues tenia más confianza de abrirse libremente.

De Kiba habia bastante que hablar, era un chico extramadamente guapo, era seguido por muchas chicas locas que querian aumentar su popularidad, y que mas facil, que un playboy que pareciera que trai un letrero que decia "**hot" ** pegago en su frente, bueno, la mayoria de las chicas con las que salia, eran puras muchachas locas, y como el las describia "facilotas"  y de los 5 jovenes, era el qe habia tenido mas relaciones con chicas.

y por ultimo, el chico más popular de todo el grado, y empataba con alguien a nivel instituto. Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke era un poelinegro de cabello lacio y alborotado, cuerpo perfecto, perfecto en todo, n cualquier deporte y un caracter muy suyo, este chico tenia de todo un monton! pertenecia a la familia más prestigiada de todo el pais, el solo decir Uchiha, era hablar de algo grande o importate, y era como se manejaban las cosas en el instituto, traia a todas las chicas babenando por el, incluso matarian solo por sentarse a su lado en el comedor o cualquier clase, ya que siempre estaba rodeado por sus amigos .

Hinata era ser la chica mas popular de la escuela, pero eso era algo que ella no le daba importancia, aun siendo una chica qe parecia sacada de portada de revista, y teniendo todo el dinero a su alcance, preferiria no meterse en nada de eso, pero aun asi, ella y tenten eran otro niven en la escuela, y eso era algo que todas las chicas le envidiaban, pues ademas de todo, era de esperarse que ella se llevara bien con los amigos de su hermano, y eso era que le daba suma molestia, sobretodo a Karin, pues ella no era tomada en cuenta para nada, nisiquiera para decirle Hola!,

* * *

-- Naruto!!!!-- sonaban emocionados 2 chicos.

--Neji! Gaara! KIba!

..Feliz año nuevo?-- decia Gaara mientras leia el letrero que estaba en la puerta de una habitación,

--ya sabes, los directivos quieren tener contentos a los padres, asi ellos veran que es una buena academia, y no estaran molestos por el proximo aumento en las colegiaturas-- Esta vez era Neji, que hablaba.

--ya, Neji, apura a abrir esa puerta, ya quiero entrar al baño... por favor... rapido...--

--Naruto.. ya deja de....-- y en cuanto neji abrio la puerta, naruto entro como un rayo asta el baño.

--ahi Naruto....

Los chicos entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el hall, este cuarto era identico al de las chicas, pero en contradicción, al de las chicas, las cortinas, tapices, colchas y alfombras eran de un azul rey, mientras que el de la chicas de morado convinados con lila.

-- a desempacar, que aburrido!--

--Gaara, puedes decirle a tu noviesita que te acomode tus cosas...

--idiota.. Ino es una egocentrica., para que le haga sus tareas a Gaara, primero lo corta... --la discucion que habia iniciado entre Kiba y Neji en su acto de sacar de sus casillas a Gaara, pero fue interrumpido por el introvertido de Naruto.

-- Oigan no es injusto que las chicas tengan una habitación solo para tres, mientras que nosotros en 4!!!

-- pfff... oye Kiba, y tu con que compañeros de cuartos estas?

--mmm... ps con Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Choji.

--mmm.. no los conosco...

..._**how can you see in to my eyes....**_

--Es un mensaje de Hinata, dice que si queremos ir a comer a la cafeteria, para pasar el rato-- decia neji

--siii!! comida!!! -( si, es quien piensan... naruto¬¬ xD )

-- a decir verdad, todos tenemos hambre, vamos.

..._**how can you see in to my eyes....**_

--dice que ellas ya esta haya...

Todos los chicos se reunieron en la cafeteria, que sin lugar a dudas era amplia..

--Hinata-chan, como has pasado tus vacasiones?

--muy bien naruto-kun, muchas gracias... etto.. ee.. asi, lo olvidaba, chicos, ella es Sakura, es nuestra compañera de habitación.

-- hola, mucho gusto - decia la pelirosa mientras emboza una dulce sonrisa.

--bueno, Sakura, el es Neji, Kiba, Naruto y Gaara, son nuestros amigos.

--hermana, olvidaste ti I-Pop en el auto cuando te bajaste.

--Neji!!, te amo hermano, no se que haria sin mi I-pop -- la pelinegra casi lloraba de alegria, pues ese aparato era como su mas presiado tesoro. lo unico que provoco, fueron varias risas por el comentario hecho por la chica.

--pues espero que estemos juntos en la mayoria de las clases- decia Kiba, que aunque el comentario era para todos, iba enviado casi directamente a sakura con un tono que el chico usaba para conquistar a las chicas con las que salia.

-- yo escuche que este año se iban a formar grupos, y que todos asistirian a las mismas clases, todas. --tenten sabia muchas cosas por adelantado, al igual que hinata, ya que ambas chicas eran pertenecientes al comite de alumnos., y ambas continuaron dando a conocer a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando.

--bueno, tambien se planeaba que los grupos se hicieran en base a la riqueza que poseia la familia del estudiante. aunque fue rechazada por obvias razones, ya que se consederaba sumamente discriminatorio.

-- pero como en 4° año, solo hay 35 alumnos, todos iremos en un solo grupo y juntos, ya que es una canidad muy pequeña para continuar con los 2 grupos que contaba el instituto el año pasado.

-- Bueno, yo creo que esta es una academia muy cara, y como no cualquiera puede pagarla, pues eso es obvio que no haya mucho alumnado. --dijo Naruto, cosa que sorpendio a varios, ya que naruto no era el tipo de chicos que se pondria a hablar de organizacion, politica y mucho menos reglas o cuestiones de alguna institución.

-----Tiiiin, tiiin,tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!!! ( simulen que es esa campana que suena en los institulos que se ven en los animes XD)

--bueno, creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos, ya casi es queda

--y ese que significa, timbre, en domingo?

-- bueno sakura, como sabras, no es muy convicente que estemos fuera del dormitorio despues de las 9:00 pm, y 15 minutos antes, suena esa campana, que indica que ya todos deben de estar en camino a sus dormitorios.

--aaaa!

* * *

--Sasuke-kun ya llegaste!!! -- grito Naruto y fue a saludar a su amigo desde la infancia, y ademas compañero de habitación.!!!


	3. Cap2: EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA

Aquí de vuelta dejándoles un capi más de mi fic, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios!!!

Ademas agradezco a todos los que ya me han dejado sus opiniones acerca del fic…

Aquí les dejo este capitulo, donde ya se va a empezar a desarrollar la historia, bueno, a lo largo del fic tambíen habrá traiciones, que haran que los personajes sufran, y otros tomen ventajas.

OK, ya los dejo con el capitulo.

La propiedad de los personajes es de Masashi Kishimoto…

--Dialogo--

_pensamiento_

**Enfaisis**

[notas de autor o alguna explicasión]

--O-- [Cambio de lugar o tiempo ]

**Citas:**

**The end - Linking Park**

**You love me?**

Akira:

Hola amiga!

Pues ya estoy en Japón, y pues tambíen hoy llegue al colegio.

Bueno, a pesar de ser apenas el primer día en este colegio creo que será divertido… además el uniforme es muy lindo: una falda corta gris, una playera blanca, y una corbata del color de la falda y un chaleco sin mangas con solo 3 botones y calcetas largas asta más arriba de las rodillas , ambos color vinotinto y el de los hombres es igual, lo que cambia es el pantalón gris, y el chaleco tiene corte para hombre.

Bueno, a sido más interesante de lo que me imaginaba, a pesar que al llegar, varias chicas parecían unas huecas. Pero al final conocí a unas muy buenas personas, bueno, eso es lo que hoy por todo el colegio, esos típicos comentarios que la gente hace sobre la gente con dinero.

Bueno, a decir verdad, también tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ese tal Sasuke, debe ser alguien grandioso… y tengo por lo que he escuchado… la persona más grandiosa…

Sakura Haruno…

"**CAP 1: EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA"**

--Riiinnnnggg!!! Riiiiiinnngggg!!! Riiiinnngggg!!!

--aushh.. Que sueño, 5 minutos más….. -- en eso la pelinegra se gira y voltea al reloj que estaba a sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama --QQUEE!!! LAS 7:30!!!!!! -- y al voltear a ver la habitación, nota que sus compañeras aun dormían -- SAKURA!!! TENTEN!!! ES TARDISIMO --gritaba la pelinegra, y a la vez corría al baño

--Hinata, que sucede, porque tanto escándalo? --decía entre bostezos la pelirosa. --porque tanta prisa.

--Sakura, levanta a Tenten, ya son las 7:30!, las clases comenzaran en media hora!

--QUEE!!!! --la castaña alcanzo a oír el comentario y se levanto a velocidad luz, al igual que la oji-jade,

--Hinata, sakura, ya están listas?

--si, vámonos…. --las 3 chicas estuvieron listas en un tiempo record y salieron corriendo asta el salón de matemáticas, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los compañeros, excepto aquellos chicos que habían conocido el día anterior.

Al entrar las 3 chicas, fue como si asta el efecto del viento, y la vista de todos giro a la puerta. A varios chicos se les formaron corazones en los ojos, y una pregunta rondaba en la mente de todos: ¿Quién era esa hermosa peli-rosa? las 3 pasaron a sentarse asta el final, donde la mayoría de los asientos aun no estaban ocupados. Al poco tiempo, varios chicos se acercaron y le empezaban a dar dulces o algún obsequio a Hinata y Tenten, ya que eran muy populares, sobretodo entre los hombres, y cada semana les sobraban declaraciones, y a pesar de ser nueva, algunos chicos también se acercaron a Sakura, y le preguntaban algunas cosas.

Cosa que enloquecía al resto de las chicas, ya que con ninguna de ellas, prestaban atenciones así los chicos de la clase.

Pero este desagrado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entraron al mismo tiempo 4 chicos, para después dejar entrar a un 5° y tomar la parte delantera de los 4, caminando asta sus lugares.

-sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, como te fue en tus vacaciones?--

--Naruto, como estas?--

--Kiba!!!!--

--te amo sasukito!!!--

--Gaara, tu eres miio!!!

Y así un montón de chicas comenzaron a hacer todo un show ante los chicos, todo con la misma esperanza: tener una cita!

-- señor Uchiha, podría calmar a sus noviecitas? que ya es hora de comenzar la clase. Lo mismo para ustedes, Uzumaki, Sabaku, Inozuka y Hyuga, no creo que quieran dar un paseo por la dirección el primer día de clases, o sí Uchiha?

--hmp-- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, lanzando una mirada penetrante con aquellos ojos afilados azabaches y sumamente profundos.

--gomenasai, gomenasai -- se disculpaban las alocadas "fans" de aquellas 5 personalidades que tanto llamaban la atención.

--Por favor discúlpenos Kurenai-sensei, no fue nuestra intención causar tal bochorno. --dijo el Hyuga, de manera tan educada, como en su familia, mas que enseñárselo, se lo habían exigido, pues eso era lo que distinguía a una persona con clase.

-- Bueno, a pesar de ser el primer día de clases, tendremos que ir muy rápido con el programa, ya que este semestre tenemos muchos temas que contemplar sobre la materia de Matemáticas.

^por favor, saquen su libro y vamos a iniciar el tema 1: probabilidad….

La clase paso muy rápido, pues estuvieron resolviendo ejercicios durante todo el periodo, y además Kurenai, era una maestra realmente buena, y su clase era bastante dinámica.

-Bueno chicos, la clase ha terminado, de tarea tendrán que terminar el ejercicio que están realizando, nos vemos mañana, y espero que hagan su tarea, no quiero tener que mandarlos a dirección.

--Que mal, es el primer día y ya tengo muchísima tarea, apenas iba a terminar el 4 problema. --decía la castaña casi llorando.

--bueno, a mi solo me faltan 6 problemas. -- con una pequeña sonrisa y una dulce cara. --y tu Sakura, asta cual llegaste?

-- ee.. Etto… yo termine todo el ejercicio

--QUE!!! Tu terminaste todo, y yo apenas termine 4 problemas --seguía con cara se inferioridad la pobre castaña.

--Ten-Chan, Saku-Chan, tenemos la clase libre, que tal si vamos a desayunar, ya que en la mañana ni tuvimos tiempo de pasar al comedor, y ya tengo hambre… haha!

--a decir, yo también, vamos Sakura!

El comedor estaba aun vacío, ya que cuando las chicas salieron, todavía nadie salía del aula, además, después del periodo libre, tocaba deportes, la clase preferida de la pelirosa.

Los vestidores estaban repletos por todo el 4° semestre, tanto femeninos, como masculinos.

Era una habitación grande, y por un lado había lockers y algunas bancas en frente, mientras que del otro lado, había cubículos donde estaban las regaderas.

-- oye… ya vi a Gaara, esta más bueno que el año pasado (refiriéndose al año que acababa de pasar, no al año escolar)

--bueno, es Gaara, esta bien por donde lo veas, pero tu que dices, aun sigues locamente enamorada de Sasuke?

--, es que si hacemos comparaciones, Sasuke es mucho mejor que Gaara.

-- Más vale Gaara en mano, que Sasuke volando

--mi propósito de este año, será salir con Sasuke!… Karin y Sasuke por siempre, despues, de eso, me convertire en la respetada señora Uchiha… que te parese, señora No Sabaku!

-- por favor… es solo un noviazgo, no una cadena perpetua,

--solo un noviazgo, ya tienes casi 2 años con el!!!}

--O--

El día había pasado horriblemente cansado, la nueva profesora de deportes, Kurenai-sensei, había explotado al maximo a los alumnos asta que Choji, uno de los compañeros de la Haruno, fue a dar a la enfermería por desmayo, debido a sobre-esfuerzo.

Después continuo la clase de Taller de Lectura y Redacción, Historia de Japón, y para suerte de todos, la campana que daba el final de la ultima clase del día. Química elemental.

--Por favor, pueden Salir, no olviden traer mañana su libro, ya que lo ocuparemos para las practicas de laboratorio así como los materiales que vienen en la pagina 17, nos vemos mañana-- , al instante todos comenzaron aguardar sus Laptops y todo el material que llevaban , para posteriormente dirigirse al comedor, y llegar a tiempo, ya que solo se servían los alimentos durante 1 hora y solo 3 veces al día, el resto del día solo funcionaba como una cafetería y los alimentos eran vendidos.

Al salir, Sakura iba mirando al suelo, y debatiendo mentalmente sobre la clase de matemáticas que habían tenido ese día, pero no paso mucho para tropezar con uno de los alumnos y tirar una carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

--gomen, gomen, no fue mi…_ ooo!! Wow! Y este quien es, no me lo habían presentado, esta guapi….--_y no pudo terminar de auricular la frase cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella voz..

--No seas tonta, y fíjate por donde caminas, tarada!

--_OK, es un idiota!! Como se atreve a decirme eso…- _numero 1: ya te pedí disculpas, y numero 2: jamás quise tropezar con un entupido maleducado!

--Uchiha, Haruno, como tienen tantas ganas de discutir, se quedaran a ordenar el aula despues de que todos sus compañeros salgan. --este no era un trabajo muy complicado, solo se trataba de levantar la pizarra, [esas que usan los cañones o proyectores ], borrar el pizarrón y por ultimo dejar acomodado el equipo de computo que usaban los profesores.

--hmp

--si sensei

Cuando terminaron de salir todos del aula, excepto los 2 "castigados", comenzaron a acomodar el aula, más bien la pelirosa comenzó con las pizarras, pero el Uchiha simplemense te quedo parado, recostado en la pared, las manos en la nuca, y los ojos cerrados.

--y tu que? No piensas ayudarme? Por tu culpa estoy aquí, y no te dignas a ayudarme!--por fin actuó Sakura, hablando fuertemente y tono molesto, que ya estaba cansada de verlo ahí, nada más.

--por mi culpa?, recuerdas quien fue la tarada que se tropezó con migo?

--por si no te acuerdas, tu fuiste el que empezó a insultarme!

--aasshh! Eres una persona con la que no se puede hablar!

--de que quieres hablar? --esta vez el tono del Uchiha cambio a uno más.. Más sensual, se podría decir, lo que hizó que Sakura se ruborizada, pues jamás espero una respuesta como la que acaba de decir.

--….

--Bueno, creo que eres del tipo de chica que prefieren ir directo al grano, bueno, esas me gustan más, simplemente te hace lo que se tiene que hacer y se acabo. -- el Uchiha había sacado sus dotes de galan, y cada ves se hacercaba más a Sakura asta quedar a escasos centimetros de la pelirosa.

--Quien te crees, tu?

--mmm… ya veo eres dura, pero con un poquito de presión, sabes? Todas terminan…

--bueno, señor U-CHI-HA, lamento mal informarle, que no soy del tipo de personas de las se les arrima un tarado que tiene cara bonita, y solo con eso se las lleve a la cama, no se que tipo de amistades tendrá usted, pero creo que ellas han sido unas… unas… facilotas, por no decirlo más feo.

--tu te lo pierdes…

--como sea, ponte a acomodar el equipo de computo, yo ya hice el resto.

**It starts with, One thing , I don't know why , It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that…**

El Uchiha comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos del pantalón, pues el tono que tenia para llamadas entrantes estaba sonando.

--Mushi mushi, Sakura al habla.

_Sakura, habla Hinata, todavía estas en el salón?_

_--_Si, ya casi terminamos.

_Oye, si podrias traer un libro que olvide en cajón de mi banca, porfis!_

_--_ee.. Si claro, yo te lo llevo.

_Gracias Saku-chan, te adoro… nos vemos._

_--_bye Hinata-Chan.

--creo que era el mio --dijo la chica, provocando algo de enojo repentino en el chico.

Despues de terminar, de acomodar todo, ambos salieron, y se reunieron con sus amigos.

--Bueno, creo que ya conociste a Sasuke Uchiha… --decia la ojiperla acompañado con un enorme suspiro.

--si, creo que ya tuve el placer de conocer a la persona mas detestable de mi vida--dijo con una sonrisa.

--jaja, si, a veces suele comportarse como un idiota, el y todos sus amigos, incluyendo mi hermano.

--haha, si. Bueno,

--Sakura, vamos al comedor?

--etto.. Hinata, tengo que ir a recoger mi libro a la biblioteca de química elemental, ya que mañana lo ocuparemos, y aun no lo tengo, las alcanzo después, si?

--claro, te esperamos, y no te retrases, al menos de que no quieras alcanzar platillo

--OK. Nos vemos al rato.

* * *

**Bueno, pues asta aquí este capitulo…**

**Creo que si quedo algo corto, pero luego continuo.**

**Aquí la protagonista conoce al Uchiha,**

**Pero no es precisamente lo que ella había **

**Escuchado hablar de el.**

**Bueno, en el proximo capi,**

**Sakura va a dar un viajesito a**

**La biblioteca, y cosas van a pasar…**

**Dejen sus comentarios y Reviews!!**

**Bueno… los dejo!**

**Espero subir actualización pronto!**

**1 REVIEW = UNA RAZÓN MÁS PARA CONTINUAR ESTE FIC..**

**SE LES AGRADECE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE YA DEJARON SUS REVIEWS Y SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**THANKS!**


	4. Cap3: HERMANOS

**---SE HABRE VOTACIÓN: QUIEREN QUE HAYA ITASAKU??-----**

**Lean capi, y vean, que haya o no?**

**OK MUNDO!!**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL 3° CAPITULO!**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN !**

La propiedad de los personajes es de Masashi Kishimoto…

--Dialogo--

_pensamiento_

**Enfaisis**

[notas de autor o alguna explicasión]

--O-- [Cambio de lugar o tiempo ]

**Citas:**

* * *

**--------------------------YOU LOVE ME?-----------------------------**

…………………**..CAP3: HERMANOS……………………….**

**Sakura POV´S**

Después de recorrer gran parte del colegio, fui a dar a la biblioteca, que estaba en la parte trasera de las aulas donde se impartían las clases avanzadas.

Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí bastante, era muy grande, a la entrada había una recepción como esas que están en los hoteles, atrás del escritorio alto de madera, había una pequeña barda que decía "Biblioteca Sarutobi" y atrás de esta, era donde se encontraban todos los libros, que de hecho, se alcanzaban a ver, ya que la barda era de apenas unos 2 metros de alto y 2 de ancho, dejando a cada lado un pasillo para acceder a lo que ya era la instalación.

Fui asta el escritorio, ya había unos chicos esperando a que la bibliotecaria terminara de registrar unos libros que iban a sacar.

--Señorita, me podría decir donde puedo recoger un libro para la materia de Matemáticas de 6° semestre.

--Claro, solo llene esta ficha, y puede ir a recogerlo al pasillo correspondientes.

Sin querer, me gire para ver al dueño de esa voz, que sonaba impotente, pero con un tono de humildad y dulzura, y para mi sorpresa, me tope con unos orbes negro profundo que me dejaron hipnotizada. Para mi suerte, y no quedar como una tarada, gire la cabeza rápidamente, pero aun asi pude notar una sonrisa de lado en sus labios, esas labios que se veían como el cielo.

El chico termino de llenar la ficha que la encargada le dio, y después de entregarla, le dio otra ficha, pero esta contenía el numero de libro que le correspondía y el lugar donde lo encontraría.

--Señorita, en que la puedo ayudar? -- me dijo la encargada.

--yo solo vengo a recoger un libro para química elemental.

--bueno, solo tiene que llenar esta ficha --me repitió lo que ya le había dicho a aquel pelinegro.

--claro --me apure a llenar aquella ficha, de hecho no pedían muchos datos, solo la matricula, nombre y cosas como esa, así que la pude llenar rápidamente. Para después recibir la siguiente ficha.

--El primer numero es el del libro, y el segundo es la ubicación, puede ir por ese pasillo-- me dijo señalando la entrada e la izquierda.

Ya llevaba rato buscando el libro, ya estaba en el pasillo, pero había bastantes libros iguales, y todos estaban matriculados, y hasta que por fin encontré mi libro, al tomar el libro, me dispuse a buscar una novela, para tener algo que leer, pues pensaba inscribirme en clases de biología avanzada, ya que era una materia en la que realmente era buena, no es que fuera mala en las demás, pero en esta si sobresalía.

Además mi vida la iba a dedicar a la medicina, ya que era una carrera que me encantaba desde muy pequeña, bueno, la música es algo también me gusta, sobretodo el rock, mis padres me habían pagado unos cursos muy caros de guitarra, y si tocaba bien, pero la música como carrera, no me gustaba, lo veia más como un pasatiempo. Y antes de llegar aquí, teníamos una pequeña banda de garage, pero solo por pasar la tarde, ya que nunca tuvimos una tocada, a pesar de que nos ofrecieron varias oportunidades.

Al salir de la biblioteca volví a ver a aquel guapo joven, y esta vez si lo observe mejor, ya que iba delante de mi por unos 3 metros.

Era increíblemente guapo, aun viéndolo de la parte trasera, se notaba desde lejos aquel cuerpo perfectamente formado, y se notaban esos brazos fuertes, no musculosos, pero si fuertes, el cabello negro, y largo, pero recogido en una cola de caballo baja, solo que algunos mechones caían a los costados de su cara, llevaba el uniforme, que por cierto se le veía genial, la corbata algo floja y el chaleco abierto. Si, hay que aceptarlo, iba embobada en aquel galanazo recien salidito de las manos de dios. _por dios Sakura! Respira! Por lo menos que no se vea tan acosador! _pero que quieres que haga? Velo bien, dime que no te gusta? _etto.. Pues claro que me gusta! Pero no hay que ser tan obvias!_

**FIN SAKURA POV'S**

El moreno, que se dirigía al comedor, para en seco, y no paso mucho para que la pe liraza se estrellara con el, y ambos calleran. [pero no de la forma en que creen! Hee!!! Simplemente los dos en el piso, pero cada quien por su lado! ]

--etto.. Perdón, no fue mi… _no se porque, pero esto de tropezar con chicos guapos, ya se me esta asiendo costumbre…_

_--_haha, no ahí problema, solo fue una pequeña caída --dijo el chico con un sonrisa celestial, con la que Sakura quedo embobada, pero su cerebro trabajando, asiendo una comparación, con su accidente con el estupido de Sasuke Uchiha

-- Cla-Claro…_ a decir verdad, los ojos de ambos se parecen bastante, negros afilados, pero con esa mirada profunda que ambos tienen, wow! Creo que Japón es raro._

El chico la ayudo a levantarse, y ambos emprendieron de nuevo se marcha, pero esta vez iban juntos.

--Itachi, mucho gusto -- dijo aquel pelinegro, presentándose.

--Sakura, igualmente, y realmente lo siento por…

--No fue nada, enserio.

--gracias, creo que hoy ando un poco distraída.

--Si, a todos nos suele pasar, y más siendo nueva en la institución.

--¿Como sabes que soy nueva?

--muy simple, jamás te había visto por aquí, contando que no hay muchos alumnos en la institución, y mucho menos con un cabello como el tuyo.

--bueno, eso si.

--Vas al comedor?

--si… --la pelirosa fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo por Itachi.

--entonces te parecería bien comer con migo?, claro, si ya tienes planes o otra cosa, no hay problema.

--no, claro que no--respondió con un leve sonrojo, pero aun así visible para el azabache, el cual solo se limito a sonreír.

**SASUKE POV'S**

Desde el momento en que nací, nací con estrella, bueno, esa es una frase que mi padre suele usar mucho… "unos nacemos con estrella, y otros nacen estrellados" esa era su forma de describir al apellido Uchiha, y cosas que el nos remarcaba muy seguido: nunca bajarse al nivel de otro, siempre actuar de forma superior, y cosas como esa.

Esos consejos me sirvieron para ser quien soy, se puede decir que el más popular, y más querido entre las chicas, y de respeto entre los hombres, pero a pesar de ser así, tampoco acostumbro darle a cualquiera el privilegio de decir "mi novio es Sasuke Uchiha" además me gusta que me reeguen, y jamás rogar.

La mesa estaba calmada, Naruto por primera vez estaba quieto, pero claro, estaba con Hinata, de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ese dobe, jamás le diría nada. Ino, la otra gritona que se sentaba en MI mesa, estaba bastante acaramelada con Gaara, Tenten, Neji, y Kiba discutían por cual era la música del momento, y la molesta de Karin, que no se que asía ella aquí, nunca nadie la había invitado, solo Ino, pero ella era la ultima que había llegado, bueno esta ultima, no perdía un momento para molestarme, era una acosadora. Y me artaba, pero ahí que admitirlo, de vez en cuando me daba indirectas de propuestas bastante tentadoras, y contando que la chica no tenia tan mal cuerpo, y según habían dicho en los vestidores, lo sabe hacer muy bien [asshhh! Odio cuando los hombres son así, que suelten todo! ] asi que no perdería….

-- Ooo… Sakura… --fue lo único que Hinata pudo auricular, si esa pelirosa era una verdadera molestia, solo mire de reojo, pero fue suficiente para ver con quien estaba, si, el, lo vi entrando a la cafetería junto con ella, pero al parecer, nuestra mesa fue la que se sorprendió más, de hecho fueron todos, despues de todo, mi querido hermanito era uno de los más populares, y acababa de cortar con su novia 1 semana atrás.

--Wow! Sakura no nos había dicho que se llevaba con el Uchiha.--dijo una súper emocionada Tenten.

--Pero no andaba con esa… la de cabellos castaños y cortos.. Como se llamaba… --esta vez fue Naruto quien hablo.

--Pues quien haya sido, Itachi acaba de decir que ya no públicamente con todo esto. --rio Kiba,

**FIN SASUKE POV´S**

**--O--**

**--**así que ya estas estudiando tu ultimo semestre…

--Si, después de terminar, estudiare administración de empresas, y así remplazar a mi padre en la Corporation.

--que bien, y en que empresa trabaja tu padre?

--Uchiha Corporation…

--_es hermano del estupido sasuke… _aaaa, eres hermano del estupi… perdón, de Sasuke.

--haha… si, tan mal te cae?

--no, solo que me tropéese con él, y tuvimos una pequeñísima pelea.

--mmm, tropezarte con 2 Uchihas el mismo día, a eso le llamo suerte --dijo el azabache con un tono juguetón y sarcástico en las últimas palabras.

--haha… si, pero ya ví que no todos los Uchihas no son iguales.

--eso si hay que tomarlo en cuenta, así es Sasuke. -- dijo la oji-jade, mientras tomaba la ultima cucharada de su comida, y ya dispuesta a pararse de la silla.

El comedor ya estaba casi vacío, e incuso los compañeros de curso de la pelirosa ya habían salido casi 1 hora atrás.

**--O--**

La puerta abrió y cerro casi al instante, dejando entrar a una pelirosa, llamando la atención de las otras 2 inquilinas que ráidamense te acercaron a la chica, que fue y se tiro a su cama.

--Sabes Tenten, deberíamos ir más seguido a la biblioteca, y pedimos prestado el libro "Itachi Uchiha" con suerte y ya esta desocupado --decía la pelinegra con tono de gracia a su compañera.

--no Hinata, creo que alguien más ya lo pidió, y creo que lo leerá muy bien--contesto la castaña con el mismo tono.

--Sakura, no sabíamos que conocieras a Itachi, --mencionó Hinata con una voz de amiga cómplice.

--Bueno, digamos, digamos-que-me-tropece-con-el-caimos-y Fiin!

**BUENO, **

**CAPI CORTIZIMO.**

**PERO BUENO, TAMBIEN CONTANDO QUE AYER SUBÍ.**

**PERO COMO ESTA IDEA SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO JUSTO A LAS 3 AM, DEL DÍA DE HOY, PUES SI ME ESPERO, SE ME IBA A OLVIDAR.**

**BUENO, COMO YA VIERON, ITACHI APARECIO, Y A SASUKE COMO QUE NO LE DIO MUCHA GRACIA VERLOS JUNTOS, PERO BUENO, ESTE SASUKITO TIENE SU ORGULLO, Y EGO, MAS POR ARRIBA DE LAS NUBES, Y PS TAMBIEN ENTRE SUS LOCOS PENSAMIENTOS MENSIONO LO QUE SENTÍA NARUTO POR HINATA!!!**

**BUENO, PUES EN LOS SIGUIETES CAPITULOS VAMOS A VER ALGO IMPORTANTE,**

**ENTONCES QUE…**

**ESTO SI LO VOY A DEJAR A DESICIÓN DE LOS LECTORES:**

**QUIEREN QUE HAYA ****ITASAKU??? **

**SOLO DEJEN UN COMENTARIO DONDE DIGA SI QUIEREN O NO.**

**SALES??**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**[TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA 3 DÍA, PERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA QUE DIGAN COMO VA QUEDANDO,**

**Y MUY IMPORETANTE!!**

**TAMBIEN SUS CRITICAS**


	5. CAp4: IRIAS CON MIGO AL BAILE?

**HII!!!**

**BUENO, ULTIMAMENTE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIME PA SCRIBIR!**

**PERO BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE MINI-CAPI,**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Y YA VA A HABER UN POQUITO MÀS DE OTRAS PAREJAS…**

**PROXIMAMENTE: NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU XD**

**IRIAS CON MIGO AL BAILE?**

El primer día al fin había acabado, ya pasaban de las 8:00 pm, todos estaban en sus dormitorios, descansando, o al menos tratando de hacerlo, pues había alguno que otro que al pareces todavía no tenía sueño.

--Oigan, vieron como Itachi estaba con Sakura, definitivamente, esos 2 se traen algo. –decía in imperativo Naruto, a sus compañeros de cuarto.

--Como se van a traer algo, si apenas se conocen? –esta vez era el pelirojo quien hablaba.

--Ahiií! Por favor – decía el pelinegro restándole importancia a la plática –mi hermano solo quiere lo que todo hombre quiere de una mujer.

-- No, Itachi no va a andar con Sakura, ni nada por el estilo. –decía seriamente el ojiperla.

--A no? I porque Neji?

--No lo sé, simplemente lo supongo.

**--O—**

--Entonces ese tal Sasori te va a ayudar en matemáticas? – Hablaba la Hyuga mientras terminaba de forrar unas libretas con los dibujos tipo kawaii que tanto le gustaban.

--si, bueno, así me dijo Itachi.

--Sakura, ya me habías asustado, yo que creía que querías a Itachi! –decía Tenten, que estaba calmadamente pintando las uñas de sus manos con un lindo tono rosa bajito con un toque de brillo.

--No, claro que no, solo me ayudaba con la tarea d matemáticas y algunas cosas.

--Por cierto, la fiesta de bienvenida será este viernes, pero creo que es en parejas, y aun no tenemos. –decía con un toque de tristeza en las últimas palabras la castaña.

--Animo Ten-chan, apenas es lunes, es el día de re-adaptación.

--y el fin de semana, que es lo que se hace comúnmente aquí? –pregunto la Haruno, ya que no conocía mucho del lugar.

--bueno, la ciudad está algo lejos, además adentro del campus, hay todo tipo de lugares para visitar, y cada último fin de semana, de cada mes, puedes salir. –contesto Hinata.

--O—

La semana pasó a más que rápido, y todo mundo hablaba de los mismo, era el tema de la semana: con quien vas a ir al baile, la mayoría de las chicas del instituto hacían lo mismo, dar lo que fuese para conseguir ser la pareja de uno de los galanes de aquel colegio.

La fiesta iba a comenzar a las 8:00 pm de ese viernes, eran apenas las 9:30 y el gimnasio-auditorio de la academia ya estaban lleno, y como era de suponerse, los más "populares" llegaban asta después de las 10.

--Hinata! Te ves hermosa! –decía casi con lagrimitas en los ojos Tenten. Que no pudo contenerse ante el atuendo que se le veía celestial a la Hyuga. Un lindo vestido que llevaba un lindo vestido azul, con toques de negro sin tirante y hasta la rodilla, que resaltaba sus ojos, con su cabello suelto y ondulado que le llegaba hasta medía espalda, y joyería del azul del vestido. [un collar tipo gargantilla, una pulsera de pedrería de 4 hilos, aretes, y una diadema en la cabeza con unas hermosas piedras, la cual se la había regalado su madre en su 13° cumpleaños, toda del mismo color., vestido y zapatillas de Hinata: ./_oFyOQWU6HiA/SnM-HkV6PWI/AAAAAAAAC0M/NoJrA5wAl_ ]

Tenten, tu no te quedas para nada atrás, estas divina! –decía regresando el cumplido la ojalera, Tenten llevaba un atuendo totalmente sencillo, pero la hacía ver muy linda, llevaba un vestido azul, liso, unas zapatillas platas, [ Vestido, zapatillas y peinado de Tenten: ]

--Oye, y Sakura?

--Aquí estoy –hablo la pelirosa saliendo del baño, ya vestida

--SAKURAA! Wow! Estas… estas… --decía Hinata sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo más que boquiabierta por aquel vestido que traía la pelirosa.

-- Pre-preciosa –termino Tenten igual de sorprendida

Sakura llevaba un lindo vestido tinto con pedrería en la parte superior, unas zapatillas plateadas como del numero 8, [ vestido y peinado de sakura, solo que con el pelo algo más largo: 

--Bueno, los chicos ya no deben de tardar. --decía una desesperada Hinata que no paraba de ver su reloj.

--Si, la verdad estoy ansiosa por saber quien fue el chico con el que van a ir.

**FLASH BACK**

--Tenten, yo quería saber si te gustaría ir al baile de bienvenida con migo? -- le hacía la proposición un oji-perla, que había raptado a la chica de los demás para hacerle la proposición, en uno de los jardines del amplio instituto.

-- Cla-Claro, yo si quiero ir contigo Neji… --Contesto las castaña, a decir verdad estaba más que sorprendida, jamás imaginaría que el mismisimo Neji Hyuga la invitara a ese baile, después de todo estaba consiente no ser de las chicas más populares de aquel instituto, ademas sabía, que incluso, chicas invitaban a chicos, siendo la tradición que en el baile de inicio de cursos, que el chico era el que tenía que invitar, además mantener en secreto con la persona con la que irias. y lo que muchas chicas hacen por salir con ellos.

--Bueno, creo que es mejor regresar con los demás, ya que sospecharan, y quiero que se mantenga el secreto asta la fiesta. –decía el chico con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia la chica.

--si, será mejor volver –

**--O—**

**--**Sakura, etto… te gustaria acompañarme al baile este viernes?

--Naruto.. yo, claro…

--paso por ti el viernes a las 10… nos vemos – dijo haciendo una seña se adios, mientras volteaba, ya que ya estaba a varios metros.

--**O—**

**--**entonces caimos de zopeton asta el mar y el casi se ahoga.. haha

--haha, eso es lo más chistoso que he oido en mi vida, eres de lo más genial Kiba.

**--**Hinata, te gustaria ser mi compañera en el baile de este viernes?

--esta bien—dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa – oye, lo siento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

--adios Hinata…

--**O—**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El gimnacio de la escuela estaba totalmente decorado, con un color dorado ue sobresalia elegantemente del vinotinto, que era el color del gimacio, había mesas a todo el rededor, y en el centro se formaba lo que sería la pista de baile, ya había bastante gente, pero los que serian las persoanlidades aun no llegaban.

Los primeros fueron Tenten y Neji, pareja que de verdad había impresionado a muchos estudiantes, de ai siguieron Ino y gaara. [vestido de Ino: ]

Y asi empezaron a llegar Hinata y Neji, seguidos de Sakura y Naruto.

Todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, una de las mesas que estaban a lado de la entrada.

--oye Neji, el teme no va a venir?

--se supone que si, pero no se que haya pasado.

--mmm, el se lo pierte.

Ya casi a las 11 de la noche, aparece alguien en la puerta, y todos voltean al lugar, aparece Sasuke enfundado en un smoky, al igual que todos los hombres sa noche, se veia perfecto, con todo su ser perfecto le robo más de un suspiro a toda chica, pero esa si era la mayor sorpresa de la noche, su compañera, ni mas ni menos que Karín, bueno no es tanto que fuera ella, pero despues de ver a Sasuke de arriba aabajo todos los presentes, sus ojos pasaron a la acompañante, y todos se imaginaron la razón por la que él, venia con ella, ademas de presentarse con con vestido que la asía ver vulgar, con v mayuscula, no es que el vestido fuero feo, era al contrario, era uno muy lindo, pero estaba algo fuera de la ocación, contando que cada gesto, cada paso, e incluso ada movimiento de la pelinegra, la asía ver como una "prosituta" de esas que se encuentran en las esquinas, solo esperando un carro para subirse y tener sexo con el primero que les diera para comprar un chicle, y eso era algo que todos ya sabían.

[vestido de Karin: .com/_8j-75j_zou0/ShUCpjhbu7I/AAAAAAAACKs/Z9XnS3V9LCk/Kate%20Moss%20Topshop%

**FLASH BACK.**

**--**_quien demonios habrá dejado esto aquí? –_se preguntaba el azabache, quien tenia un papel en la mano, que despues de abrirlo… "a las 6 en los vestidores femeninos, te gustara "

Era todo lo que decía, las 6 de la tarde era la hora en que terminaban ensayos y entrenamientos de todos los clubes de porristas, y al acabar el de foot ball, el moreno se dirigio al lugar, era más que nada curiosidad en saber que era, pues por lo regular todas sus admiradoras siempre le decian las cosa de frente, pero el tenpia que aceptar que tenía algo de curiosidad.

--Pasa Sasuke, decia una voz sensual desde adentro, y si, al entrar se encontro con algo que no esperaba. [ lo proximo sera Sasuke´pov, ya que me gusta su forma de pensar. XD]

Al entrar al vestidor, estaba consiente que podìa ser incluso atacado, pero bueno, la curiosidad mata al gato, lo màs seguro es que lo proximo que vea sea algo no tan bueno, incluso pesimo, pero la lucha ahí que hacerle.

Pero no fue muy grata mi sorpresa al llegar donde habìa escuchado la voz, era en una pequeña habitaciòn, de hecho lo unico que habìa era una cama, y alrededor de 20 lokers, era el cuarto de las porristas, y si la cama era para sexo, aburrido, ya habìa entrado a este lugar, aunque lo de la cama era algo nuevo. Despues de entrar, atrás de mi se serro la puerta dejando a una morena con una versiòn mini del uniforme escolar.

Pero eso no fue lo que me dio màs dolor de cabeza, si no la cara de quien me imagine, en lugar de la de la puta de Karin, movi mi cabeza de un lado a otro, para mi mala suerte la perra de karin penso que me habìa sorprendido por ella, bueno hay que admitirlo, tenìa buenas proporciones, pero cada lugar que un hombre deseaa de una mujer, en ella ya habìa pasado medìa escuela.

Pero despues de el primer beso, fue como si es sus labios trajera una clase de cedante, y no porque me gustara, despues de un par de horas ella serìa otro trofeo para Sasuke Uchiha, pero todo era tan facil que me aburria, ella lo asìa por ir con migo al estupido baile de bienvenida, que màs daba ir con una o on otra, todas para mi son lo mismo: nada.

Y como dicen por aquí: flojito y coperando, sexo XD

**HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPI, YA SE ESTUVO MUY CORTO…**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON!**

**Y ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE RARO CAPI HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!!!**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS! XDD**


	6. Cap5: AMIGAS, COMPAÑERAS Y NOVIAS

**BUENO,**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPI!**

**SORRY POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES, PERO EL MUGRE INTENET ME ESTA FALLANDO RE-FEO! ESO ES DE LO PEOR, PERO AL FIN PUDÉ SUBIR!!**

**YEA! BUENO, ESTE CAPI ENTA UN POKO MÁS LARGO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Y BUENO, TAMBIEN VA A HABER UNOS CAMBIOS!**

_**-----------------------------------------------------YOU LOVE ME?---------------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------------CAP5: AMIGAS, COMPAÑERAS Y NOVIAS--------------------------------------**_

El baile estaba ya totalmente prendido, ya la mayoría de la gente estaba en la pista de baile, el tipo de música que se escuchaba era electrónica. Todos estaban bailando por grupos en círculos. En uno estaba Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, gaara, kiba, Hinata, sasuke, y una nada bien recibida karin. Para suerte de muchos, no había ningún profesor, ya que el evento estaba a cargo del comité estudiantil, encabezado por los de 6° grado, y no estaban de acuerdo que hubiera personal del cuerpo de maestros ni directivos en el lugar.

--Sakura, vamos al baño? –decía la Hyuga, en señal a su amiga.

--Claro, vamos.

--**O—**

El baile continuaba, pero a decir verdad, había más que solo baile, después de irse Sakura y Hinata, Naruto y Kiba se habían ido a la barra, donde se estaban sirviendo muchos tipos de bebidas exóticas, incluso con grado de alcohol, que eran vendidas a todos los estudiantes que las desearan sin ningún problema.

No mucho después, llego Sasuke y Gaara a hacerle compañía a sus 2 amigos, pues Karin e Ino también había ido al baño

--O--

--Sakura, tu quieres a Naruto? –decía la ojiperla al entrar al baño y asegurarse que no hubiera nadie dentro.

--No Hinata, bueno, a decir verdad me lo dijo hoy mismo, y –dijo con un tono carmesí, pero esta vez de vergüenza—pues, veras, no tenía pareja, y pues como no quería venir sola…

--no te preocupes no lo decía por eso, yo y Naruto no tenemos nada que ver –hablo con un toque de tristeza, que fue ampliamente notado por la pelirosa.

--él te quiere más de lo que crees.

--No, no sakura, no es eso, a mi no me gusta Naruto. –esta vez fue la pelinegra la que había caído en estado de total vergüenza.

-- yo creo que hacen una linda pareja –hablo la pelirroja con una voz dulce que izo sonrojarse violentamente a la pelinegra. – Oye Hinata, me podrías ayudar con esto –le decía la pelirosa a su amiga, mientras le señalaba como podía un problema con el broche de su vestido.

--Claro, mira vamos para este lado. –le decía señalando la parte trasera de los baños, donde eran las regaderas, y por si se abría la puerta, no se viera a la chica semi-desnuda, ya que todo su cierre estaba abajo.

--**O—**

--acompáñame… --dijo jalando suavemente de la muñeca a su acompañante, salieron del gimnasio y de dirigieron hasta los jardines de la escuela.

--Neji… a donde vamos? -- Y fueron a dar hasta una banca, que daba en su frente con una fuente y todo rodeado por rosas te todos colores.

El chico paro casi en seco, tomo a su compañera en un ligero abrazo tomándola por la cintura, y acorto rápidamente la distancia entre los finos labios de la chica y los suyos. Después de ser correspondido, aquel dulce beso se estaba convirtiendo en algo más posesivo, aferrando el uno al otro como si de eso dependiese su propia vida.

--**O—**

**--**Es que por lo menos me hubieras dicho, como te atreves a aparecer así como así con Sasuke Uchiha como tu compañero de baile, estas completamente loca! –decía una rubia después de dar un portazo después de entrar al baño.

--No creí que fuera de mucha importancia. Es solo un baile.

--Solo un baile! Ni tu te acabas de creer lo que estás diciendo, viste como te veían todas, e incluso eres mala amiga, sabes que Sasuke es mio!

--Sorry Ino, Sasuke esta con migo, y además tu estas con Gaara!

--pero bueno Ka-Rin, ya vemos que pasa mañana, solo te recomiendo algo, aprovecha esta noche, que es la última.

--O—

--¿No crees que ya tardaron en el baño?

--Naruto, no seas desesperado, ya sabes como son las mujeres en este asunto.

**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you **

**--**Ahorita vengo –decía Kiba, mientras sacaba su celular y salía con dirección al baño para contestar su móvil.

--hola. Habla Kiba.

_Kiba, hermano, tienes que regresar, mi padre… mi padre… _--decía una niña como de unos 12 años entre lagrimas y sollozos. –_Kiba, mi padre a tenido un accidente automovilístico, y el.. esta muerto Kiba, mi Padre esta muerto._

--Salgo enseguida. Espérame, y por favor tranquilízate. –regreso corriendo entre la multitud hasta llegar de nuevo a la barra.

--Naruto, discúlpame con Hinata, tengo que salir ahorita mismo a mi casa, luego te explico. _Será mejor así, no quiero preocuparlos, ni mucho menos arruinarles el día –_se decía en sus pensamientos el chico mientras salía repentinamente del lugar.

--Kiba.. kiba… que pa… --pero para ese entonces el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo.

--O—

--Sakura, listo. Creo que deberíamos regresar, los chicos ya deben estar preocupados ya sabes como son.

--si, capaz y que ya están con otras.

-- jaja, bueno, eso quien sabe. –y se dirigieron de nuevo a la salida, claramente topándose con Ino y Karin, que aun seguía alardeando sobre Sasuke

--O—

--oye, Naruto, porque Kiba se fue?

--no lo se teme, solo me dijo que había tenido un problema.

--me podrías hacer un favor –a lo que el rubio asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza—me duele mucho mi cabeza, me voy a ir al dormitorio, me harías el favor de decirle a Karin que me fui?

--claro, pero como se nota que no querías venir con ella, y la verdad yo tampoco entiendo, si tu la odias, es más Karin sería la última persona con la que irías a un evento masivo. simplemente se lo hubieras pedido a Sakura-chan, claro, antes que yo. Haha.

--por favor –decía con su simple tono de superioridad –ya me voy dobe, nos vemos, encárgate de que Karin no me baya a buscar.

--0—

--Tenten, yo, yo te quiero, te quiero más de lo que se puede querer a la mejor amiga te una hermana.

--Neji… --decía la castaña sorprendida, aun no había captado bien todo, ese tipo de escenas solo eran una vagabunda fantasía o un simple sueño, pero nunca creyo que se le hiciera realidad.

--aceptarías ser mi novia Tenten?

--claro Neji, yo quiero ser tu novia. –decía la castaña aventándose a los brazos del chico con algunas lagrimas en los ojos de la felicidad que tenía.

--O—

--Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, que bueno que ya llegaron, ya me sentía muy solito. –decía el rubio que ya se había ido a la mesa, pues estaba solo.

--y los demás, Naruto?

--cierto. Hinata, me dijo Kiba que te dijera que se había tenido que ir, porque se le habían presentado unos problemas familiares. –y en ese instante llega Karín,

--Naruto, y Sasuke?

--aaa, el también se fue, etto.. el, dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender. Y que no te preocuparas en buscarlo, que está bien. –y con esas últimas palabras Karin se fue del lugar un poco ofendida.

--Bueno, oigan, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me disculpan, Naruto, cuidas a Hinata por mí. –dijo la pelirosa guiñándole el ojo a Hinata, y dejándola visiblemente sonrojado, pero esto no lo logro notar el rubio. –nos vemos mañana, sayo! –dejando a la pareja sola.

--etto.. Hinata, quieres bailar? –dijo Naruto un poco inseguro, él siempre había sido un chico seguro, durante su estancia en el IVK había mantenido noviazgos con varias chicas, habían sido cortas, y nada comparadas con las de sus amigos, ni siquiera en número.

--cla-claro—mientras Hinata padecía algo similar a lo del rubio, y cntando que si se ponía algo nerviosa delante del chico. _El no me quiere, no me tengo que hacer ilusiones,_ _además, el... ___ambos se dirijieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron bailar junto con Gaara, Ino, Karin, y Sigetsu, un chico de 6 que había invitado a la pelinegra a bailar.

--O—

--Espero que Naruto no sea un tonto, bueno, creo que no debí de haberlos dejado, pero si me quedaba, se iba a sentir culpable, entonces no hubiera pasado nada, pues que mínimo queden bien, tampoco puedo pedir milagros en una noche, pero si ella se va y lo deja solo, o al revés? … --decía una pelirosa que debatía sola mientras paseaba por una vereda de camino empedrado, que iba a dar directamente a un puente, muy lindo, que era una perfecta combinación con la blanca luz que daba la luna llena de esa noche. _Wow! Este lugar jamás lo había visto, es precioso… _decía mientras se encaminaba hasta ese hermoso puente. Y se recargo sobre el pasamanos, con la mirada perdida al frente. [ el capi pasado puse unos links, para que vieran los vestidos de las chicas, pero creo que no se vieron, bueno, los voy a poner en mi perfil, pera los que gusten verlos, también el de este lugar va a haber una imagen XD]

--O—

--_Estaba sentado como de costumbre en una roca cerca de ese tranquilo lugar, era el único sitio donde nadie iba, más bien nadie lo conocía, era algo de paz en mi vida, fuera de ese asquerosa escuela, donde solo había un prototipo del chico perfecto en mi, a este lugar era donde acudía cuando ya estaba arto de todas esas mugres responsabilidades que tenía que cargar, no es que fueran muchas, pero me artaban, y gran parte de esa culpa era todo ese mugre "club de fans" como llamábamos Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara y yo a toda esa bola de chicas locas._

_Naruto a sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, además mi padre y el suyo fueron juntos a este instituto y a la universidad, y ellos también eran grandes amigos, incluso la boda fue doble._

_Ese dobe, debe estar con …--Sakura?, que hace ella aquí?, este es mi lugar, y que habrá hecho el dobe de Naruto, el la había invitado al baile. Por un momento, sentí que debía ir a ella, se veía triste, tenía los ojos llorosos, seguro que el Dobe de Naruto le había hecho algo. Pero yo __no__ debía ir con ella, es más ni siquiera me había visto. Pero yo a ella sí, de cierta forma se veía hermosa, ese vestido, aun estando a más de 10 metros, ese aroma tan de ella, que solo ella tiene. Esto ya es demasiado para, Tengo a más de 300 chicas locas por mí, nada más en esta escuela, y me atrae la única de todas que me odia. Pero bueno, una buena prueba para el gran Sasuke Uchiha, si, tal vez debería escribir una novela de mi vida… podría empezar así… "soy aquel chico que las mujeres se le arrodillan para que salga con ellas, pero casualmente llega una linda pelirosa que despide un olor que me vuelve loco, pero ni me pela… si, soy Sasuke Uchiha un … me tomo por sorpresa que de un derrepente tomara su móvil, y al parecer marco un numero rápidamente, creo que se lo sabía muy bien, tal vez de su madre, su mejor amiga, o su novio, para suerte lo metió de nuevo a su bolso antes de marcar Send bueno hay que aceptarlo, tenía un cuerpo para volverse loco, no era que lo enseñara mucho, pero tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas, un abdomen plano, y unos… Sasuke! Te estás volviendo loco, es una obsesión. Pero es como si yo ya la conociera de algún otro lugar._

_--O—_

**It starts with, One thing , I don't know why , It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that… **

_--_Mushi Mushi, Sakura al habla.

_Sakura?_

--Sai?, enserio eres tu?

_Sakura!! Te extraño mucho!_

_--_yo también te extraño, sabes algo de Akira, los extraño mucho a los 2, bueno, aquí y ya conozco a muchos chicos, y tengo 2 muy buenas amigas, claro, también conseguí ayuda con mate tu sabes siempre fallo ahí. Y tu?

_Pues veras, siéntate, que esto te va a caer como un cubetazo de agua fría. Veras, desde que te fuiste, yo y Akira nos juntamos más, y pues veras, estamos saliendo formalmente._

_--_que tu y akira… aaaaaaa –dijo gritando, pues de la emoción se había soltado del pasamanos y había caído al pequeño arroyo que pasaba por abajo del puente. Para su suerte, el agua estaba limpia y con una pequeña corriente, lo que evitaba insectos. Pero en ese momento lo único que le importo salvar fue su móvil, y si lo salvo, pero ella quedo empapada.

--Sai, hablamos luego, tengo un ligero problemita –y colgó. –porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi, creo que ya es mala suerte. Mi vestido esta hecho trisas y… porque estoy hablando sola?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Haha, por lo menos eso resolvería mi problema.

La chica se levando como pudo, y fue hasta la orilla del río, para tratar subir, no estaba muy alto, a lo mucho medio metro, así que no le sería para nada difícil.

--Uchiha? Que haces aquí? Más bien cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

--hmp.. bastante.

--_lo que me faltaba, quedar como una tonta enfrente del ser más repugnante de la escuela, solo falta que le diga a toda su secta seguidora lo que me paso y ser la burla del colegio!! Uuggg! Definitivo hoy no es mi día. _Adios Uchiha.

--Donde vas Haruno?

--Que te importa! –La pelirosa giro y cuando iba a dar su primer paso, cayo accidentalmente con una piedra y ahí iba, directo al suelo. –aaaaa!!

--estas bien? –decía el azabache con la ojijade en sus brazos, recostada en su pecho, la había alcanzado a atraoar antes de que se impactara,

--Haa-hai! –decía con un leve sonrojo, que para su suerte, y la poca luminosidad de la noche, no era visible.

--Molesta!

--torpe!

--me dices torpe después de haber salvado tu nariz de haberse roto?

--ha-ha ha…

--y ahora de que te ríes?

--de nada solo que… olvídalo no creo que te importe. – y en ese instante se percato en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, aunque ninguno se veía incomodo, pero aun así la chica se separo inmediatamente. Aunque quedo sentada en la roca donde estaba en azabache anteriormente.

--porque no habría de importarme? –dijo acercándose a la chica, dejándola casi recostada en la roca y el casi sobre ella.

**FIN DEL CAPI!!!**

**BUENO, [LO SIENTO, PERO ES QUE EL "BUENO" ME GUSTA MUCHO … NI CREAN QUE SE NOTA.. JAJA!! ]**

**PUES TAMBIEN SASUKE, CREO QUE YA ESTA CAMBIANDO UN POQUITIN SU FORMA DE PENSAR! TAMBIEN YA HUBO UN POCO SASUSAKU! EN EL PROXIMO CAPI VA A HABER UN SUSESO QUE RELACIONA A CIERTOS PERSONAJES.**

**YEA!!!}**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**OK?**


	7. Cap6: UN VIAJE PARA 8

**CAP6: UN VIAJE PARA 8**

Cap6:

--aauushh! –decía la pelirosa con un dolor la pierna. Todavía seguía más dormida que despierta en la mañana del sábado, estaba lloviendo, algo un poco extraño en enero. La mayoría de los estudiantes aun seguían durmiendo, y tratando de recuperarse de la desvelada, el baile no había terminado hasta casi las cinco de la mañana, y el reloj apenas marcaba las 10:00 de la mañana, aun era bastante temprano.

--Que tienes Sakura? –le preguntaba su amiga con una sonrisa, pues la pelirosa se había regresado poco antes de las 12 al dormitorio, según la pelinegra.

--no nada Hinata, solo que cuando venía me tropese…

-- por cierto, Tenten a qué horas llego ayer?

-- llegue a las 4 de la mañana. –dijo una castaña, que se le veía adormilada, pues se acababa de levantar, pero mostraba una sonrisa de gusto y felicidad que sus amigas lo notaron al instante.

-- Y a que debemos esa sonrisa, señorita? –pregunto indagando la ojiperla, guiñándole un ojo, y fue girando hasta la cama de su compañera.

--es que… verán… Neji y yo somos…

-- Novios! -- interrumpiendo de manera chistosa a la castaña y gritando la palabra "novios", Hinata no era de el tipo de hermanas que se ponía celosa con los novios de su hermano, pero aun ella no "aprobaba" a la mayoría de las chicas con las que salía, y más sabiendo que Tenten, estaba locamente enamorada de el, desde escasos años de vida.

**FLASH BACK**

--Tenten, pasa, pasa, rápido, te estaba esperando, te voy a enseñar lo que mi Victor me hizo [el encargado de los niños ] Vamos, corre! –decía una pequeña niña, la imagen viva de Hinata, pero de 5 años de edad; ambas corrieron por fuera de la casa, hasta rodearla toda y llegar al patío trasero, donde había

--wooooooowwww!!! , que padre!! –decía la pequeña castaña mientras que seguía a la pelinegra que se subía una escalera que iba a dar a una casita de árbol-

--apura, apura, antes de que Neji nos la gane

Al subir se encontraron a 2 niños jugando en con 1 consola conectada a un gran televisor.

--Neji!!!!, yo quiero estar aquí con tenten, pofavor!!

--hola tenten, hola hinata –decía un chico pelirojo.

--hola gaara, ¡!!

--quieren jugar con nosotros videojuegos?

--sii!, tenten tu quieres? –decía la pelinegra, percatándose de su sonrojada amiga viendo a su hermanito.

**FIN FLASH BACK!**

**--O—**

--que tu y Tenten QUUEEEEE???

--me impresiona más que Neji Hyuga se refiera a una mujer como "novia" --decía entre risas Naruto.

--y tu Naruto, no te quedas atrás con Hinata, y eso que ibas con Sakura.

--igual que tu e Ino, gaarita!

--Que quieren hacer hoy? –decía Neji

--yo quiero ir a la playa!!! Si la playa!!!

--Naruto, eso está a 2 horas de aquí ¬¬

--pero Gaara, dime que no quieres ir a la playa?

--pues si, sería divertido.

--Eso si, no quiero que vaya Karin! –hablo por primera vez el Uchiha, que solo se había límitado a escuchar la conversación.

--tan mal te fue anoche con ella? –decía un sombrío Neji.

--no, me fui mucho antes. Por suerte.

--Como sea, vamos a la playa!!! Y tu Gaara, solo dile a Ino, no queremos una mosca! –dijo Naruto.

--y a quien invitamos? – hablo Gaara restándole importancia al tema.

-- a Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Hinata –dijo Naruto

--hablan de Kiba, ya saben por qué se fue? –hablo sasuke

--aun no lo sé, solo dijo que tenía un problema familiar—dijo naruto, cambiando totalmente su semblante de imperativo a serío.

--O—

--ahora si, Sakura, tu no tenías nada que hacer ayer, porque te fuiste ayer? –dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

--mejor tu dime como te fue con Naruto.

--Hinata se quedo con Naruto??? –dijo asombrada la castaña.

**Pooiinntt! Poooiinnnt! **

**--**ooo! Es un mensaje de Neji – decía la castaña, amor, _nos vamos a la playa, arreglen tus cosas, x favor le dices a sakura y hinata, te amo! –_ chicas, nos vamos a la playa!

--QUUE!!!, las sorpresas este día no piensan acabar.

--Si, a la playa! Hace mucho que no voy!

--O—

--ya vamos a llegar? Ya me arte de estar sentado!, ya se vamos a jugar!

--Naruto, a que piensas jugar si estamos dentro de una camioneta – y así era, iban en una gran camioneta de la familia Hyuga, por dentro era como una limosina, pero del tamaño de una camioneta normal.

--Señorita Hyuga, ya hemos llegado – hablo desde el lugar del conductor el chofer de la familia.

--gracias Estheban.

--Bueno, me tome el lujo de reservar unas cabañas para pasar todo el fin de semana, y regresaremos mañana por la tarde al colegio. –decía Neji, sin parar de mirar dulcemente a su chica.

--siii!!!, a esto me refería cuando dije que me hacían falta unas vacaciones!!

--Naruto, la semana pasada acababas de llegar de Australia ¬¬ --hablo esta vez Gaara.

--ese fue un viaje de negocios, por si no lo sabías. –hablo indignado el rubio.

--Tú ni siquiera asomas tu nariz a la empresa de tu padre.

--Yo nunca dije que yo fuera el que hizo los negocios, haha – contestándole de manera burlona al Uchiha, aunque ya ambos sabían cómo era Naruto en esas cuestiones, definitivamente el mundo empresarial no estaba hecho para él, pero sabía claramente que algún día el manejaría las empresas Uzumaki.

--Señor Hyuga, aquí tiene las llaves de las 2 cabañas, una esta al rente de la otra, igual al modo que me pidió. –le decía mientras le entregaba 2 llaves, con los números 7 y 8, en cada una.

--O—

--Madre, mi padre…. –decía una chico, se le veía bastante cansado, y con un toque de tristeza pintado en su cara, y eso era algo no muy común en la cara del chico.

--el.. el… --decía mientras notables lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en su rostro –Kiba, hijo… tu padre ha muerto.

--Mamá, vine en cuanto Soemi me llamo, yo lo siento tanto.

--no es tu culpa hijo –decía una castaña, vestida en su totalidad de negro, así como de todo el personal en esa casa.

--el sepelio… cuando va a ser?

– será mañana domingo durante el transcurso de la mañana. Ahora ve a ver a tu hermana, ella también está muy mal.

-- si mamá.

--O—

Las cabañas eran de grandes, de 2 pisos, en la parte baja había un living, una mesa con 4 sillas, una barra y una pequeña cocina, entre el living y la mesa, estaban las escaleras al piso superior, arriba, lo primero que estaba era el baño, seguida por 2 puertas, las de las habitaciones dobles, y ambas cabañas eran iguales, eran sencillas, pero lo que tenía era de lo más lujoso. Incluyendo que ambas daban vista al mar por los balcones. Y todas las habitaciones tenían su balcón con esa hermosa vista.

--Hinata, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos por los trajes de baño para ir a la playa. – gritaba una emocionada Tenten.

--primero tenemos que acomodar las habitaciones, veamos, nos dividiremos en 2. –decía uan pensativa Hinata, ya que Sakura, Tenten y ella eran amigas, pero ninguna se llevaba con Ino, y una de las tres tenía que hacer equipo con ella.

--que sea a la suerte –dijo Tenten –mientras Sakura asistía e Ino estaba en su celular hablando con Karin.

--Hinata-Tenten y Sakura-Ino –decía pelinegra mientras sacaba un enredoso juego que habían hecho entre ella y Tenten.

--Yo estoy de acuerdo –dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

--oigan, quieren helados, en la nevera hay algunos.

--O—

--Teme! Al fin en la playa! –decía el rubio imperativo

--a ver si aquí si te animas a declararte a Hinata, Neji ya te gano con Tenten! –decía entre risas el pelinegro.

--etto… bueno.. y tu te quieres quedar como el sltero codiciado, o mejor aun te quedaras con

--_Sakura_ pendo el azabache

--Karin, haha. –decía entre risas Naruto.

--Karin ya es pasado.

--al igual que las otras 37 novias con las que has salido desde que entramos al instituto, porque si contamos desde que te conozco, llevarías como….

--ninguna de ellas ha sido mi novía.

--cierto, lo olvidaba, han sido las aventuras de Sasuke Uchiha. Haha

--mejor cállate dobe, si no quieres que te recuerde que tu ni siquiera te animás a hablarle a Hinata.

--bueno, pero se supone que yo ayer iba con Sakura…

--si esa molesta perirosa…. –decía sasuke.

--si, pero me recuerda mucho a una persona…

--a quien?

--recuerdas a aquella niña que vimos en un parque cuando eramos pequeños?

--niña que tu le derramaste el helado. _Y k yo…._

**F L A S H B A C K**

**--**Vamos dobe, corre, si llegamos tarde ese tal Gaara y Kiba nos van a ganar la portería del lado de el carrito de nieves!

--espérame teme! --decía mientras el pequeño rubio trataba de alcanzar al azabache, que iba corriendo con un balón de fut bol

--toma – le decía pateando la pelota asta el rubio, quien correspondió pateando del mismo modo la pelota, pero esta vez el balón fue en dirección de una banca, y lo único que los pequeños hicieron, fue taparse los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, ya habían cometido un accidente.

--perdón, depón, decían mientras corrían mirando un helado de fresa derramado en el césped.

--enserio no fue mi intención. –decía el rubio, mientras veía a una pequeña sollozando.

--por favor, no llores, nosotros te compraremos otro helado --decía esta vez el pelinegro.

--vamos. -- insistía el rubio.

Los 2 se quedaron helados al ver a la niña, era una pequeña de cabello rosado y unos grandes ojos jades, en realidad era muy linda.

--no hay problema , es solo un helado… --y dicho esta la pequeña , sonri débilmente y dio media vuelta para salir del parque.

--no, por favor déjanos comprarte un helado, del que tu quieras, ya se de fresa que es el que tenias, espera aquí no te vayas. – dijo esto, soltando el leve agarre con la que la tenía y evitó que se fuera. – quédate con el… --el rubio salió corriendo dejándola con el azabache.

-- …-- la pelirosa se quedo estática, su mente aun no acaba de comprender lo que había pasado y lo único que hizo, fue salir corriendo, pero esta vez nadie la detuvo.

**F I N F L A S H B A C K**

--demonios, deje mi protector solar en mi dormitorio ..hablo para si misma la una rubia que desempacaba una pequeña maleta llena de algunos trajes de baño, y otros trajes para el lugar.

--yo traigo uno extra, te lo puedo prestar – se ofresio la oji-jade, ventando la botella a la cama de su compañera.

--gracias…

--wow! Tu traje de baño es muy lindo. –agrego la pelirosa, tratando de entablar una conversación, Ino y ella nunca se habían tratado, además la atmosfera no estaba muy lijera que digamos. Pero las piezas de ropa eran muy lindas, Ino acostumbraba a vestir ropas cortas y mucho escote, pero siempre con una gran elegancia que la caracterizaba, y nunca se veía mal, parecía totalmente una modela de portada de revista. Su traje era amarillo, con unas argollas metálicas, era de 2 piezas [./photos/big/7/E/73A7E_ espero que no lo tome como link, pero si quieren ver su traje, ahí esta, creo que tendrán que copiar y pegar]

--mi madre me lo compro en uno de sus viajes de negocios, pero el tuyo o se queda atrás. Pero también esta presioso. [.ar/images/advertisements/2009/10/04/mayorista-de-trajes-de-bano-marcela-koury-2010_ba7d375_]

--Sakura, Ino ya nos vamos… --grito desde la planta baja la pelinegra.

--Espéranos, nosotras ya estamos…

--O—

Al llegar a la playa, los muchachos ya habían llegado, y curiosamente, tenían ganas de divertirse. Y una botella iba a ser la que iba a romper el hielo.

--hoy trajimos algo para divertirnos todos –abrió Gaara, girando la botella sobre una mesa redonda y a su alrededor 8 sillas.

--y todos están obligados a jugar –continuo Neji, que más que ansioso, lo primero que hizo al llegar las chicas, fue en contra de su novia y ambos comenzaron un apasionado beso, al igual que el pelirrojo y su novia.

--Ya, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres –dijo Naruto con algunas caras de risa ante sus amigos.

--como sea, empecemos, todos siéntense. – dicho esto por parte de Gaara, todos tomaron asiento para comenzar el juego. La primera en girar la botella fue Ino, y quedo a Neji.

--Neji, desde cuando te gusta Tenten.

--desde que entramos al instituto, ahora voy yo.—y después de girar, le cayó a Hinata –hermana, porque fuiste al baile con Kiba?

--porque es un buen amigo, y no quería ir con Sigetsu. –terminado su argumento giro el envase y dio a Sakura. –Sakura cuenta la historia de tu primer beso.

--bueno, era el ultimo día en Japón, ese mismo día partiríamos a los Ángeles. Yo decidí ir por última vez a un parque que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, así que fui sola. Y después de comprar un helado de fresa, solo recuerdo que una pelota me cayó en mi cabeza y solté el helado. 2 niños se hacercaron a mi, después uno corrió a el carrito de los helados para comprarme otro. Y el otro me beso, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, tenía como 5 años.

--que tierno! –hablo la rubia, y a decir verdad todos tenían la misma cara, excepto Sasuke y Naruto, que tenían los ojos como platos, no podían creer lo que había dicho la chica.

--creo que ya es hora de terminar con este juego, e ir a la playa –hablo Naruto, como escusa, a decir verdad tenía una charla pendiente con su fiel amigo. – teme, vamos por unas bebidas,

--creo que Tenten y yo, no los podremos acompañar, vamos a dar un paseo por allí. –hablo el castaño, yéndose con su novia en dirección a la playa.

--bueno, Ino y yo también nos despedimos. –y al igual que los castaños, Gaara y su novia desaparecieron.

--etto, yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos –hablo el pelinegro, evadiendo totalmente la invitación de Naruto, y por el momento no quería hablar del tema, y al igual que todos desapareció.

**It starts with  
One thing  
I don't know why… **

--Mushi mushi… _ Sakura! Amiga… ocupo que entres rapidísimo a internet, te mandare la pag-web por un mensaje, ocupo que entres rápido es super importante. _Que pasa Akira? ___Nada amiga, nada mas lo mejor que puede haber en este mundo__! _ Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy por mi computador. Te llamo en cuanto entre.

--Que pasa Sakura? –pregunto la Hyuga

--Nada, solo un locada de una amiga, lo siento, tengo que ir a la cabaña a mi computador.

--yo te acompaño.

--no hay problema, no puedes dejar a Naruto solo. Bueno, nos vemos esta noche.

--O—

Naruto y Hinata se habían ido caminando por toda la playa, ya llevaban buen rato, Tenten y Neji se habían ido a unas rocas, que eran uno de los atractivos mas bonitos del lugar, donde las olas chocaban y provocaban una leve brisa para los visitantes, y Gaara e Ino se habían ido a un mirador. Mientras que Sakura se había ido a la misma banca donde estaban, pero esta vez estaba con su computadora y sola.

tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa

batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto

soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou?

GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE

--Amo esta canción!!!! Kawaii!! –gritaba Sakura, que estaba escuchando su canción preferida en todo el mundo, además la cantaba su siempre amor platónico Tamaki [si, el del Ouran, lo amo!!! XD] –Kawaii… Kawaii…

--pareces loca hablando sola! –llego por detrás el Uchiha, para después sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas del lugar.

--Akira, tengo que colgar, una mosca anda enfadando por aquí, y gracias por las entradas, las disfrutare muchísimo, eres la mejor!

--dsdsdsdsdsds-- [para los que no les entendieron, es Sasuke imitando el sonido de una mosca XD] y la pelirosa se limito a darle un manotazo.

--listo, creo que se ha muerto.

--que mosca tan molesta no crees?

--Uchiha, por favor, nada me arruinara mi súper día. –hablo cortantemente la oji-jade, poniéndose de pie y con las manos empuñadas.

--Guilty beuty love? –dijo el chico mientras volteaba la computadora de la chica, y esta rápido cerro su correo, quedo abierta la ventana de algunas fotos que le había enviado su amiga, de una pijamada, y salían fotos de la pelirosa en ropas muy diminutas, lo que dejo a una chica con cara de tomate.

--deja ahí, no tienes derecho a ver esto.

--no sabía que tuvieras esos atributos, Haruno.. –dijo divertido.

--si solo venias a eso, creo que puedes dar media vuelta, y emprender tu marcha.

--ahora que lo dices, te traje esto –entregándole un lindo dije de corazón, que por un lado tenia un cerezo y por el otro una S, ambos con pedrería

--etto.. donde estaba?

--lo encontré en ayer, lo demás no importa.

--cuando cai… gracias Sasuke…

--etto, y vas a estar todo el día aquí sentada?

--pues, Hinata se fue con Naruto, Tenten con Neji, e Ino, pues ella con Gaara… y yo..

--eso es un no?

--ire a ver una película a mi cabaña, una amiga me las envio, y tu?

--yo vere una película con una molesta pelirosa.

--Ooo?, entonces me alegra que tengas compañía, nos vemos.

--pero como tu no tienes, yo tendre que hacer ese arduo trabajo.

--Yo nunca dije que no la tuviera…

--pero tampoco que la tuvieras…

**SASUKE POV´S**

Tenía que aceptarlo, me moría de ganas de ir, incluso me estaba tragando el estupido orgullo uchiha, normalmente les daba la vuelta a todas esas mujeres molestas que me perseguían todo el tiempo, esa molesta pelirosa me estaba volviendo loco! Y alla iba, a su cabaña, ella era tan distinta, cualquier chica incluso mataría por mi, y ella acaba de rechazarme,

Pero para mi mala suerte, no me puede quedar mirando como se iba, y en una reacción que jamás pensé, la tome de la mano, y la arroje a la alberca que estaba al lado,solo se escucho un grito después me llevo de corbata con ella.

Aunque eso no pareció importarle, y salió hecha una furia del lugar, y fue hay cuando me percate de algo que no le había tomado importancia, vestía una bata blanca, le llegaba asta medía pierna y tenía angas cortas, pero después de salir del agua, etaba totalmente aderida, y totalmente transparente, dejando ver aquel sexy bikini que vestia. Esas piernas tan bien formadas, unas curvas y con bastante pechonalidad… SASUKE BASTA!!!

--Haruno! –la llame, no teniendo muchas ilusiones de que regresara.

--que quieres, tarado –contesto bruscamente, que por una lado me lo merecía. Me miro desde la marquesina de la alberca.

--toma, se te cayo esto –le dije alargando la mano apuñada, y cuando la todo, la volvi a empujar a la alberca.

--Estas Loco! –grito mientras cai.

--si pero loco por ti

**UFFSS!! **

**AÑOS SIN SUBIR CAPI, PERO HABÍA TENIDO UNOS IMPREVISTOS**

**LO SIENTO…**

**PERO BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA CONTI, **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE YA LO HAN HECHO, ENSERIO QUE SI INSPIRAN, Y MAS AHORITA QUE ME DIO UNA ETAMA EMO**

**STOI TRISTE, YA VIENE EL 14 Y YO SOLA, ADEMAS EXTRAÑO A MI NEE-CHAN!!**

**BUENO , SE LES QUIERE A TODAS ESTOS LECTORES QUE LEEN LAS COSAS RARAS QUE SALEN DE MI CEREBRO DE MERMELADA DE FRESA xd**

**JOJO**

**BYE!**

**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO…**


	8. CAP7: PERO PODRIA HABERLO

**Aquí les dejo este mini-capi, bueno, no crean que aquí termina.**

**Grax a todos los que comentaron, y han estado al pendiente de este loco fic!**

**Cap7: Pero puede haberlo**

--Estas Loco! – fue lo único que puede pronunciar mientras caía de nuevo a la alberca por culpa de ese tarado, realmente lo odiaba, si tan solo no se moviera ni hablara, fuera el ser perfecto, porque hay que admitirlo, esta como quiere.

Después de 2 segundos, me pare, la picina no era muy onda, pero una sensación ardiente apareció, tal vez podría ser mi imaginación, o tal vez que estaba enrollada en unas fuertes brazos

En ese momento, mil sensaciones se me vinieron mil cien sensaciónes y una descarga eléctrica al sentir su labio en mi oído.

--si pero loco por ti – a decir verdad, esto era algo que no me esperaba, y más del canalla de Uchiha, pero sea como sea, me tenía paralizada hay, yo, sin hacer nada. Como podría ser eso posible, nunca he sido fácil con los hombres, y menos con el tipo mujeriego-guapo-popular, son los peores.

Estuvimos en esa posición cerca de 1 minuto, después trate de safarme, pero mis intentos no daban resultado y termine acorralada en la barda de la picina,

--Sasuke, por favor, aleja…-- y hasta hay deje mi frase, ese idiota acababa de besarme, como se atrevía, y claramente lo rechaze, un segundo después – ahh— ese estupido me había mordido, y para cuando me di cuenta, había un intruso en mi boca, un intruso que danzaba solo, pero sabía como hacerlo, y fue lo que acabo con mi resistencía, ese intruso encontró en compañero de baile que buscaba.

La sincronía entre ambos se fue yendo más allá de nuestras bocas, llevo sus manos esta mi cintura y me pego más a el, sentía que encajábamos perfectamente, mis manos fueron a dar asta su cabello, mis dedos los disfrutaban, y lo deseaban…

--acompañame… --y me tomo de la mano, salimos de la alberca y caminamos como 100 metros hasta llegar a una cabaña, pero esta era diferentes a las que estábamos, al entrar, saco una tarjeta de su bolso y lo paso por la cerradura electrónica, al entrar, esta cabaña estaba sumamente arreglada y llena de pequeños lujos, dejo todo sobre una mesa, y me llvo hasta la planta alta, entramos a la primera habitación, cerro la puerta después de que entre y me recargo en la puerta

Comenzamos de nuevo a besarnos, era un beso posesivo, pero muy placentero, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el hacía que algo en mi actuara por si solo.

Empecé a desabotonar la camisa que traía, y mis manos jugaban por su perfecto estomago mientras el jugaba con mi lóbulo, para que después ágilmente me quitara mi vestido, lo tiro al suelo, y me recostó en la cama, se quito los mantalones y se fue encima de mi, mis manos jugaban de nuevo en su espalda, mientras el metía una de las suyas en mi estalpa para desanudar el bikini, y fue a dar cerca de mi vestido, de hay, se fue a mi cuello, y con su lengua fue lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta llega a mi pezón derecho que estaba totalmente ercto,, mientras al mismo tiempo masajeaba el otro y su mano libre se metió en mis bragas exitando mi sexo de una forma unoca, sus dedos entraban y salían de una forma única., números gemidos salian de mi boca.

Esta era una sensación fuera de lo normal, yo no era virgen, ya había estada atrás con otro chico varias veces, pero jamás fue de esta manera, sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo sabía donde estar, donde pulsar, donde meterse, donde lamer y cómo hacerlo.

Al poco rato, dimos una vuelta, esta vez yo quede sobre el, empecé lamiendo sus labios, después me di cuenta de algo, su sexo estaba completamente erecto, así que baje unas de mis manos a el, acariciándolo de arriba a bajo, después baje hasta el, y lo empecé a chupar, si estuviera en mis 5 sentidos, eso es algo de lo que jamás haría, pero mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, y las hormonas estaban al máximo.

Mientras lamía aquel miembro del chico, se escuchaban numerosos gemidos de placer, para después terminar abajo como en un principio , después llevo ambas manos a mis piernas y las abrió, varías veces rozo su sexo con el mío, pero en ese momento yo acopaba más que un simple rose, lo ocupaba dentro de mí..

Me desperté con un dolor en la cabeza, después de abrir lo ojos, examine cuidadosamente la habitación donde me encontraba, era de un color blanco y unos caros muebles negros.

Gire y para mi sorpresa vi a Sasuke dormido al lado mío, para después darme cuenta que estaba desnuda.

--que horas son? –me pregunto aun adormilado.

-- las 5 de la tarde –le conteste después de mirar mi reloj pulsera.

--Esto no debío de haber pasado –fue lo mas inteligente que se me ocurrió decir.

--porque no? –pregunto, definitivamente, era un completo idiota.

--1- nisiquiera te conosco, 2-en mi vida te había visto, y 3-eres un idiota.

-- el 1 lo podemos solucionar el 2 es mentira, al igual que el tres.

-- como que el 2 es mentira?

--recuerdas a un estupido rubio que te tiro tu helado? –no se que tenía que ver con eso, pero aun asi, conteste que si, --ese niño era Naruto.

--entonces tu eras…

--exacto, el otro niño. –mi cara era algo que jamás podre describirse.

**Fin Sakura pov´s**

**F L A S H B A C K**

--oye, Sakura, enserio ya has besado en la boca a un niño? –preguntaban asombradas unas pequeñas.

--si, fue un día antes de venirme a vivir a aquí. –contesto una pelirosa.

--Que se siente? –pregunto una de las niñas, todas estaban sentadas en una banca disfrutando del receso, todas eras compañeras de la pelirosa, que cursaba 1 de primaria.

--se siente como si estuvieras en las nubes..

--y como era el?

--era el niño más guapo que haya visto en toda mi vida –contesto de nuevo la niña, pero esta ves un más brillo en sus ojos.

--entonces el era tu novio?...

**F I N F L A S H B A C K**

**--**_Realmente… no lo era, y no lo será…--_ hablo la pelirosa para si sola, pero si fue escuchado por el azabache.

--Que? –quiso saber el Uchiha, Además Sakura se había mantenido calla cerca de un minuto antes de decir su ultima frase.

--Que yo no debo de estar aquí –hablo poniéndose de pie, pero cuando recordó que estaba desnuda, arrebato las sabanas e la cama y se cubrió, dejando esta vez desnudo al moreno, al mirarlo un enorme tono escarlata apareció en sus pómulos, pues sin darse cuenta, había recorrido ya todo el perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante, y no tardo mucho en voltearse, provocando únicamente una risa burlona del Uchiha.

--Y ahora porque la pena? –pregunto aun entre risas.

--porque estas desnudo, baka!

--hmp… creo que hace rato, mientras me hacías el oral, eso no te importo. –provocando que la pelirosa se pusiera más roja, pero esta vez de vergüenza, recordaba todo lo que había hecho claramente, y todo el placer sentido durante el acto, pero no recordaba donde había dejado su cerebro en ese momento.

--me largo de aquí! –dijo algo molesta, había pasado repentinamente de un estado a otro.

--porque te vas tan pronto?

--mira Uchiha, conozco perfectamente a los de tu tipo, te dicen que te quieren, te llevan a su cama, y te botan… --diciéndolo lo ultimo con la cabeza abajo y una lagrima corriendo desde su mejilla.

--yo no dije que tuviera que ser así, yo no soy como todos ellos. – le decía mientras le levantaba la cara con su dedo pulgar en su barbilla para después besarla.

--no Sasuke, no tiene caso, entre tu y yo no hay nada –dijo girando su cabeza a un lado.

--pero puede haberlo. – palabras que provocaron que la pelirosa lo mirara a los ojos más que sorprendida.

_____________________O___________________________

**Si, yo también pensé lo mismo,**

**Soy un asco haciendo lemon o lime!**

**Lo see, lo see…**

**Pero bueno, creo que fue algo loco, y divertido, **

**Grax por haber leído el capi!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. CAP8: ESTE NO FUE MI FINAL FELIZ

**CAP8: ESTE NO FUE MI FINAL FELIZ**

Habían pasado ya casi 6 meses desde aquel viaje, era Junio, y con el ya salo faltaban 2 semanas para que las vacaciones de verano comenzaran, el año había pasado amorosamente tranquilo para la mayoría.

Neji y Tenten seguían juntos, y mucho más unidos, ya que juntos conformaban un gran equipo, además se la pasaban muy bien los 2.

Naruto se le había declarado a Hinata en la fiesta del 14 de febrero, quien acepto gustosamente, ellos 2 también era una gran pareja, que después de unas cuantos "consejos" se Neji hacía Naruto, dejándole muy claro que lamentaría haber nacido si algo le pasaba a Hinata.

Ino se había vuelto amiga de Hinata y Tenten, y la mejor amiga de Sakura, y había pedido a la directora que si la podía cambiar a ese dormitorio, quien accedió con gusto, ya que había llegado una chica nueva, y no había ningún dormitorio disponible.

Sakura y Sasuke habían mantenido su relación en secreto, secreto que no duro más de un mes, ya que Naruto y Hinata los habían sorprendido besándose entre los libreros de la biblioteca.

Gaara e Ino continuaban aun siendo novios, aunque constantemente tenían peleas, pero al final los 2 se empezaban a reir y ambos terminaban en la cama.

Los 4 solían tener salidas juntos, cada fin de semana salían del colegio para ir a un mirador que estaba cerca de la escuela, tenía una vista hermosa, la ciudad de Tokio completa se lograba ver desde ahí, además el lugar era lindo, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra de pasto, y había numerosos arboles.

Kiba no había regresado al instito, ya que había decidido terminar el semestre en uno que estuviera más cerca de su casa, ya que su hermana había estado mal, pero regresaría para el ultimo año.

--mmm, que rico, hoy dan rameen en el comedor, hay que apurarnos antes de que se acabe.

--ya naruto, todos vamos a alcanzar rameen –dijo su novia mientras Naruto la abrazaba por atrás.

--dobe, el rameen nunca se acaba, hacen para todo un ejercito, ya que saben que tu vendrás a comer. –y varias carcajadas se escucharon por el lugar de las 4 parejas.

--oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que el rameen sea exquisito.

--esperen aquí, voy por otro plato –dijo Naruto, que después de haber comenzado a comer, el ya se había acabado el suyo.

--claro debo, aquí todos estamos muy bien –dijo Sasuke, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su novia –te amo

--y yo a ti. –le contesto la pelirosa.

--cierra los ojos –le decía el azabache tomándole las manos a su chica.

--toma—le decía

-- ooo… Sasuke.. esto es.. precioso –decía mientras veía un hermoso panda de cristal en sus manos.

--te gusta?

--me encanta, pero como supiste que los pandas son mis animales preferidos.

--porque yo se todo de ti.

--entonces yo te dare algo también cierra los ojos.. –dijo mientras sacaba su celular, y le quitaba un colgante. Y lo colocaba en una cadena de oro, que Sasuke jamás se quitaba. –ya puedes abrir los ojos.

--pero esto es tuyo…

--si, pero tu también eres mio.

--y tu mía, no lo olvides. –le dijo depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la pelirosa.

--O--

--Sensei, puedo ir al baño?

--Esta bien Sakura, solo date prisa. –la pelirosa salió del salón, y la maestra continuo su clase,

--bueno, el átomo, como ya todos lo sabemos, se divide en neutrones, potrones y electrones, pero hoy vamos a estudiar más a fondo cada uno de sus complementos, a ver, Karin, puedes ir por la maqueta del modelo del átomo, por favor?

--sensei, pero no la voy a poder sola. –

--esta bien, Sasuke, acompañala.

--o—

--esa estúpida de Haruno, como se atreve a andar con Sasuke, el es mio, y solo mio.

--ya cálmate Lee – discutían dos chicas en el baño, Sakura salió de una de las puertas de los retretes, se lavo las manos y salió, sin tomar en cuenta los insultos, que desde que andaba con Sasuke oficialmente, se habían vuelto muy comunes de parte de las otras cicas celosas que andaban tras de su novio.

--o—

--Sasuke, es aquí—decía inocentemente Karin, señalando la puerta de materiales didácticos de la academia, primero entro Sasuke y después Karin.

Pero después de que ella entro, lo acorralo en la pared y lo comenzó a besar.

--que te pasa Karin?

--solo se me antojo. –dijo la chica tomando la mano del chico y posándola de manera seductora en uno de sus senos. Mientras lo besaba, pero con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

--O—

--_bueno, creo que ahora si ya me tarde rato, pero igual, la clase debe estar… --_los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en una de las puertas del pasillo, estaba a pocos metros, así que fue a ver que pasaba. Pero lo que vio no fue nada agradable, nada más ni nada menos que a su novio agasajándose con la mas puta de la escuela.

-- Sasuke… tu… --fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de salir corriendo.

--Sakura! Espera! No es lo que parece… --Y salió tras su chica, que probablemente en ese momento ni siquiera lo quisiera ver ni en pintura.

--0—

--Uchiha, eres un estupido!! – decía entre sollozos, pero con un notable enojo y rabia. –te odio!! –y así fue a dar asta aquel puente donde había estado ya, sentada en aquella roca donde había tropezado.

--o—

--la clase termino, ya se pueden retirar. –dijo la profesora –Yamanaka.

--si sensei?

--ven por favor... sabes si está bien Haruno, desde que fue al baño ya no regreso, ni Uchiha.

--yo hablo con ella profesora. No se preocupe,

--gracias, te puedes ir.

--o—

Después de recorrer todo el campus, el azabache encontró lo que buscaba.

--Sa-sakura, al fin.. te encontré –decía con la respiración entre cortada de tanto correr. –tenemos que hablar.

--de que tenemos nada que hablar. –contesto secamente.

--de nosotros.. dee..

-- la palabra nosotros desaparecia cuando desidiste besar a esa…--dijo reprimiendo la palabra que quería usar, cambiándola –a tu nueva novia. –dijo con una lagrima de fuera.

--ella no es mi novia, mi novia eres tu, tu eres la persona que yo quiero!

--si tanto me quisieras no te besuquearías con la primera que se te ofresca, nos vemos Uchiha.

--Sakura… no te vayas……. Por favor…

--O—

--sakura, donde estabas, nos tenias preocupadas, ni siquiera contestaste tu celular –decía la rubia.

--nada, solo un problema con Sasuke.

--que paso? Te ves como… --pero Hinata no termino.

--terminamos

--QUUEE? –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura eran la pareja del año, parecían dos tortolos, cosa que Sasuke jamás había hecho, el no era practicante de la monogamia, sin embargo, nunca engañaría a Sakura, o eso pensaban.

--lo encontré besándose con Karin.

--o—

--teme, que te pasa? –pregunto Naruto preocupado, Sasuke no era de las personas a las que se le veía de esa forma.

--Karin va a morir! –dijo con rabia, rabia que se le notaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

--haha, y ahora que te hizo teme? –dijo aun entre rizas

--me beso… --pero las risas del rubio aun continuaban –enfrente de Sakura –y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y naruto paso de sus risas a un semblante serio, el y sakura se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos.

--y como esta ella?

--terminamos…

--O—

--Sakura, no te pongas mal, seguro que es un error –decía la Hyuga consolando a su amiga.

--mira Haruno –hablo Ino – desde que conozco a Sasuke, que ya hace más de 10 años, jamás a tenido una novia formal, ni mucho menos que dure mas de 3 semanas con ella.

--además no te pongas triste, este viernes será el concierto que ofrece Ouran Host y tu tienes asientos de primera fila. [bueno, estoy consciente de que no son de naruto, pero adoro esta serie, y ocupaba una banda, XD]

--es cierto, no me voy a poner triste, si el no me quiere, no tengo que sufrir por una persona así _aunque yo este locamente enamorada de el, y estoy segura que lo voy a lograr._

_--_así se habla amiga, ya veras que todo este malentendido se va a arreglar pronto.

--y recuerda, nostros te apoyamos en todo.

--O—

--ya Sasuke, no es tu culpa. –le decía el rubio a su amigo, que era la única persona en quien confiaba para contarle sus problemas, y la única persona que lo había visto llorar.

--pero Sakura no piensa lo mismo, ella piensa que la engañe.

--pues explicale que fue lo que paso. –

--Ya lo intente, pero no creo que tenga ganas de verme.

--O—

La semana se había pasado rápidamente, ya era jueves, pero había momentos que se habían vuelto un poco incómodos, sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo.

--listo –decía la Hyuga mientras se acercaba con Naruto a la mesa, todos habían llegado, excepto Sasuke, que aun estaba recogiendo su comida.

**SASUKE POV´S**

Esta semana era la peor de mi vida, Sakura me odiaba, y ni siquiera me dejaba explicarle, nunca había estado en esta situación, pero tampoco me imaginaba que fuera tan mal, me sentía un completo idiota.

--solo un unigiri y curry, por favor –le pedí a la encargada de la comida.

--aquí tienes –me dijo

Al salir de la fila, dirigí la mirada a la mesa en que siempre comíamos, ya todos estaban hay, incluyendo a Sakura, mi Sakura, y sin pensar, como ya era rutina, me dirigí al lugar, sin quitarle la mirada a esos lindos ojos jades que me traían loco.

--Sasuke-kun, ven a comer con nosotras –me tomaron del brazo, y me giraron a una mesa que estaba al lado.

--no, dejame –le dije bruscamente, pero sin gritar –y seguí mi camino, pero faltaba alguien, busque por todos lados, pero solo vi una cabellera rosa saliendo a toda prisa con dirección a los jardines.

Lo único que me alegro, es que sintiera celos, por lo menos sabía que aun me quería, pero al mismo tiempo me odiaba.

**SAKURA POV´S**

Que Sasuke me hubiera engañado fue lo peor que me paso. Pero aun así no me iba a permitir que me viera llorando, ni mucho menos triste.

--Sakura?

--hee?, que pasa Naruto?

--te pregunte que a que horas iba a ser el concierto – la verdad ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa.

Pero si ví cuando Sasuke se iba con otra.

--a las 6:00 de la tarde, lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Y para variar, Salí del lugar, esto era algo que ya se me estaba asiendo costumbre, pero prefería salir, a quedarme mirándolo como se iba con otro, cuando aun me decía que me amaba.

El día paso rápido, exactamente como había estado toda la semana, había cierto aire de tención en las platicas, cuando estábamos todos. Todas esas locas no desaprovechaban un minuto para arrastrársele a Sasuke, y eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

**PFFF!!**

**BUENO, SI HUBO SASUSAKU,**

**PERO GRACIAS A LA ATUP DE KARIN…**

**Y SAKURA NO LE QUIERE CREER A SASUKE!!**

**QUE VA A SER… SU AMIGO? O ALGO MAS?**

**BUENO, ESTE CAPI ESTUVO EN VERDAD MUY RARO, PERO BUENO, YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN COMO DARLE EN FINAL!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**SE ACEPTAN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**OK?**

**PUSH AQUÍ **

**\/**


	10. Cap9: CONCIERTO

_**______________________CAP9: CONCIERTO___________________________**_

Por fin el día y la hora de ese concierto que tanto esperaba tanto llego, hay estaba yo, frente a mi más grande amor platónico, Tamaki, esa banda me había gustado desde que sacaron su primer sencillo.

Estaba en primera fila, enfrente de él, me sentía tonta, por la manera en que lo miraba, pero él era el ser más fantástico del mundo para mi.

Las luces aun estaban encendidas, pero poco a poco se fueron opacando asta llegar a la plena oscuridad, varios reflectores empezaron a girar por todo el publico, que estaba vuelto loco.

Entre gritos, pancartas y aplausos, el grupo fue recibido.

Y así todas las luces se apagaron, y el telón se abrió, pero no se veía nada.

De pronto, uno a uno, se fueron prendiendo 7 reflectores. Y los presentes gritaban más al ver los 7 guapisimos integrantes, comandados por su vocalista, Tamaki, quien aventaba besos a las chicas del público.

Una batería empezó a sonar, rápidamente se les unieron 2 guitarras eléctricas un bajo, por ultimo un órgano, y así, después la grandiosa voz de ambos vocalistas.

Así como empezaron, todo termino, fueron despedidos con numerosos aplausos, la gente estaba complacida, pidiendo más, pero eso ya era imposible, ese fue el mejor concierto de mi vida.

Ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche, aun andaba vagando por las calles de oscura noche, el instituto estaba a una hora, así que mejor iba a regresar al instituto, no estaba muy lejos, unos 15 minutos en taxi, la otra opción era ir a la casa de mis padres, pero el miércoles pasado me habían llamado diciéndome que se habían mudado al otro lado del país.

-disculpe señorita—me dijo un muchacho, que se había tropezado con migo, al parecer iba corriendo, llevaba un atuendo muy extraño, un sombrero, gafas y una gabardina, algo poco usual. Pero al tropezar con migo, sus gafas se le cayeron…

--Ta-Tamaki? –pregunte atónita, definitivamente este sería un buen día.

--por favor, guarda silencia, no grites –me dijo pasando 2 de sus dedos por mis labios. –si te escuchan tendré problemas con la disquera por andar así por las calles.

--no te preocupes, yo no diré nada.

--y como se llama señorita?

--Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

--es un nombre hermoso, le gustaría acompañarme a cenar, señorita? --si, este es el mejor día de mi vida, Tamaki Souh me ha invitado a cenar, Sakura controlate, Sakura controlate.

--cla-claro…

FIN SAKURA POV'S

--o—

_Tock tock_

_--_quien es?

--yo, Sasuke abre por favor!

--que quieres? Después de arruinar mi vida, tienes la insolencia de venir a verme? Lárgate de aquí.!

--Sasuke, ella no te merece…

--dije que te largues! No entiendes?

--no Sasuke, no entiendo, has estado con muchas de las chicas del instituto, pero es la misma con todas, de pronto llega una nueva, y cambias radicalmente, ese es el gran Uchiha que todos conocemos? Aquel que preferiría morir antes de que su orgullo fuera dañado. Ese no es ese Sasuke. Adiós, Uchiha, no me gustan los hombres que lloran.

--0—

--y donde estudias?

--en el Instituto Villa de Konoha.

--enserio, yo me gradué de ahí hace 2 años.

--debes ser muy feliz, eres linda, y tu novio debe ser el hombre con más suerte en este mundo. –y de pronto la cara de Sakura cambio, desapareció la sonrisa.

--yo…

--yo lo siento, no debí de preguntar eso…

--no, no pasa nada, solo tuvimos una discusión… y… terminamos…

--una discucuión?

--mas bien… lo encontré besándose con otra…

--y estas segura que eso fue lo que paso?

-- yo…

--Sabes, a veces surgen malentendidos, pero no son más que eso.

--podría ser.

--dale la oportunidad de que te explique todo. Y veras que no es nada de lo que crees.

--gracias por el consejo.

--no, me da gusto que la terrible historia que me paso a mí, no se vuelva a repetir. –decía el joven con un deje de tristeza.

--y no se pudo arreglar?

--no me jejo explicárselo. --

--o—

_Aunque me duela aceptarlo, creo que Karin tiene razón –_ el azabache saco su celular

--Sakura me va a escuchar, aunque termine odiándome más. –tomo su teléfono, y presiono la tecla de marcación rápida.

--O—

--lo siento, es mi celular –se disculpo la chica y salió del lugar para contestar la llamada.

--O—

_hola! Soy Sakura, por el momento no puedo contestarte, pero intenta un rato más y con gusto contestare tu llamada! Gracias – _

--mierda, estupido buzón de voz.

--O—

--Hola?

_Sakura, hija?_

--mamá, que pasa?

_Hija, espero que no hayas hecho planes para las próximas semanas._

_--_porque?

_Nos iremos a Alemanía a cerrar un negocio, eso es bastante importante para tu padre, solo será unas semanas, nos vamos mañana, nos veremos en el aeropuerto de Tokio ese día a las ocho de la mañana,_

_--_mamá, el semestre aun no acaba.

_No te preocupes, tu padre ya hablo con la directora, y todo está arreglado, nos vemos mañana hija, te amo._

_--_adiós mamá… --y colgó el teléfono y regreso de nuevo al un restaurant sencillo, donde estaba con Tamaki.

--y donde será su nueva presentación? –habló la chica tratando de re-entablar una conversación nuevamente.

--bueno, siguiéremos por todo Japón, y tu donde pasaras tus vacaiones?

--al parecer en Alemanía.

--bueno, no es por ser grosera, ni mucho menos mal agradecida, pero tengo que arreglar mis maletas, mañana mismo salgo a Alemania, a decir verdad me acaban de dar la noticia.

--bueno, si gustas te puedo acompañar a la escuela. –se ofreció, pues se dio cuenta que la pelirosa no tenía transporte.

--enserio? Gracias. –dijo embozando esas sonrisas que la caracterizaban.

--sube--–ambos se subieron a la moto del muchacho. Y él le pasó un casco.

--de donde salió la moto? –pregunto la chica, pues no recordaba haberla visto cuando llegaron

--pedí que la trajeran mientras hablabas por teléfono. –dijo con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

Ambos subieron a la moto y el chico le entrego un casco que traía de mas, ambos se los pusieron, y emprendieron marcha hasta las instalaciones de la escuela.

Durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra, hasta llegar a la puerta de la institución.

--mucho gusto en conocerte, Sakura… --dijo el chico, pues sabía que la despedida estaba cerca.

--el gusto es mío, no diario te topas en la calle con una celebridad, ni nada del estilo. –Dijo entre risas, que pronto fueron contagiadas a su lindo acompañante –enserio, gracias por traerme.

--enserio no fue nada, de hecho me encanto pasar tiempo contigo…

--creo que es hora de irme –se despidió la chica .

--nos vemos –y sin más encendio su motocicleta y emprendió viaje hasta desaparecer por la noche.

Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero en sentido contrario, y cuando menos pensó, estaba sentada en las orillas de la alberca y con los pies metidos en el agua.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto temprano, para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas que le habían faltado, había trasnochado el día antes y estaba mas que aflojerada, y sin nada de ganas de levantarse.

Entro al baño y se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo, para después salir del baño para despedirse de sus amigas.

--nos vemos chicas… por favor, no digan nada de esto, simplemente que no vendre hasta el próximo semestre…

--claro Sakura, avísanos en cuanto regreses de Alemania por favor. –habló Hinata,

--cuídate cerda… -- me dijo triste, cosa que era bastante raro en Ino – que aquí te vamos a extrañar un buen…

--creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi avión sale en una hora y medía. Nos vemos luego chicas. –se despidió abrazando por última vez a sus amigas. En realidad no quería irse, y menos sin hablar con su azabache. Pero ya hablaría con el a su regreso, _espero que para ese entonces no sea muy tarde…_

Después de salir de su dormitorio, no había llamado mucho la atención, después de todo, era domingo, lo único extraño fue su maleta, que llevaba arrastrando.

Llevaba un falda corta blanca, y una polera negra de manga corta, que asía juego con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color.

Ya casi al salir del instituto de topo con Karin, pero la pelirosa ni siquiera se digno de verla.

--Sakura, en verdad lo siento, el no tuvo… --pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, ya que fue interrumpida por la Haruno.

--Karin, eso ya no importa. – fue todo lo que dijo, para seguir caminando. –pero gracias.

Ella siempre había visto a Karin de mala gana, pero esta vez si la hizo pensar un poco mas las cosas, después de todo, Karin quería quedarse a todo lugar con Sasuke, y no tenía ni la mas minima idea que hacía diciendo esas palabras.

Tomo un taxi que la llevara asta el aeropuerto, el trayecto paso en breve, pues iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, que cuando menos peso, ya estaba arriba de aquel avión.

**Sakuritha se nos fue a Alemania, uuu!!!**

**Pero bueno, algo bueno le esperara haya,**

**Sii!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Capi!!**

**Bueno, pues actualizo pronto, eso espero…**

**Y que el mugreInter no se valla.**

**See!!**


	11. CAP10: ALEMANIA

**_________________CAP-10: ALEMANÍA_______________**

Después de varias horas de vuelo, el avión eterizo sin ningún problema, de hecho no me pareció tan largo,aun siendo un vuelo de varias horas, me la pase todo el tiempo pensando cual era la mejor manera de hablar con Sasuke, tendría que haber una buena forma de arreglar las cosas, y si realmente había malentendidos, quedar bien. Y la otra parte me dormí, y no desperté hasta oír la voz de una mujer pidiendo que asegurara mi cinturón de seguridad, pues el avión estaba por aterrizar.

En cuanto baje del avión, tome mi maleta de la banda de equipaje y me dirigí a la sala de espera del aeropuerto, antes de despegar, mi madre me había dicho que habían mandado un coche para que me recogira, y ellos me iban a esperar en el hotel. ahí ya estaban un coche que venía por mí, subí, y nos dirigimos a un hotel, estaba algo retirado, hicimos ceca de una hora en el auto, y yo solo me dedicaba a observar a afuera de la ventanilla, nos quedaríamos hay 3 semanas, durante la firma de varias empresas que se unirían, y entre esas estaba la de mi padre. Así que tendría tiempo para ir a visitar algunas de vez en cuando.

--Hija! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! –hablo mi madre, y si, tenía razón, no nos veíamos desde enero que me dejaron en el colegio.

Estaban en la recepción de un hotel de lujo, las paredes y el piso eran de mármol, y todo decorado con cortinas vino tinto, y al costado había un living al aire libre.

--mamá! Que gusto verte – le dije igualmente de contenta. Cuando la salude desde unos metros de distancia, pues aun no llegaba hasta el lugar donde estaban ellos.

--hija, que bien que estés con nosotros, como te ha ido en el instituto? –me pregunto mi padre

--bien… --dije fingiendo un sonrisa.

--bueno, es hora de entrar, está a punto de empezar a llover hija. –dijo mi padre, después de verme temblar por una ráfaga de aire que entro desde aquel living.

--pero no hay nubes en el cielo –dije extrañada, jamás llovería.

--creo que en estas 3 semanas que estaremos aquí, te vas a encontrar con todo tipo de climas hija, así es aquí. --me dijo divertida mi madre. Aun no entendía bien. Pero eso era de lo de menos, estaba bastante cansada como para seguir parada, y el viaje ya me comenzaba a afectar.

Entre a mi habitación y apenas y me quite las zapatillas y me avente a la cama de mi habitación.

Estaba completamente adormilada, y sin ganas ni siquiera de abrir los ojos. Pero aun así me levante y me encontraba en una cama, con la ropa que al parecer llevaba el día anterior, eran las nueve de la tarde en Madrid. Sacando cuentas, había estado en un vuelo de 7 horas, y tan solo había llegado a las 10 am, por eso del cambio horario.

Definitivo esto de los horarios me estaba complicando la vida.

La noche se me paso eternamente, era como tener insomnio, todos durmiendo y yo despierta.

Pero trate de dormir para no pasar el siguiente día no me pasara igual, y después de varios intentos, lo logre.

La mañana siguiente fui levantada por mi madre, que tocaba la puerta, hasta que le abrí.

--Hija, apresúrate, debemos ir a desayunar… --hablo mi madre, entrado a mi habitación en cuanto abrí la puerta.

--claro mamá, enseguida los alcanzo en la recepción. – le dije, y después de salir, un escalofrio me invadió, el día estaba bastante fresco.

Me asome por el balcón, y me di cuenta que le día anterior había llovido tanto. Pero hoy hacía mucho frio, y en mi maleta no había mucha ropa para este tipo de clima. Así que me las arregle para crear un traje que me ayudara con este tipo del clima.

Al final me puse una falda corta de tela de jersey, unos mallones negros, una blusa manga larga y de cuello de tortuga blanca y un chaleco negro corto. El cabello me lo deje suelto, y baje a la recepción, me reuní con mis padres y fuimos a desayunar. Y el resto del día no la pasamos comprando cosas y visitando infinidad de lugares del país.

El martes fuimos a visitar el muro de Berlín, un gran jardín botánico que era enorme, y nos llevo casi todo el día, además comimos helados en una fuente muy hermosa.

El miércoles fuimos a Puerta de Brandeburgo**, ******** tomamos un camión, y nos llevo a conocer los monumentos más famosos y el siguiente día fue dedicado a la arquitectura.**

******Llevábamos más de media semana tan solo paseando, mientras mi padre estaba organizando la reunión, ya que más que una cena, era un gran evento, y eso me daba mucha alegría, sobretodo el hecho de ver a mi padre tan emocionado en un proyecto.**

******--Saku, tu padre acaba de hablar y me ocupa, aun es temprano y el hotel no queda muy lejos, quieres que te lleve, o te quedas un rato más por aquí?**

******--me quedare por aquí, me quiero comprar unas notas que vi en la tienda de atrás, te parece?**

******--claro hija, nos vemos en la noche – y tomo el primer taxi que paso y se fue.**

******Me la pase de tienda en tienda durante unas 2 horas, y ya estaba algo agotada, ya había comprado unas cuantas cosas, 2 bolsas medianas exactamente. **

******En mi mente se estaba desarrollando un debate sobre que blusa comrar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el tono de mi celular.**

******--hola?**

**__****Hola! Sakura**

**__****--********Hinata! Como has estado?**

**__****Muy bien, y tu?**

**__****--********de maravilla, he visitado infinidad de lugares… oye.. has visto a Sasuke?**

**__****Bueno, vino a la escuela hasta el martes, y el miércoles desapareció.**

**__****--********le dijeron que estoy en Alemanía?**

**__****Claro que no, además nadie sabía además de nosotras 3 y ninguna abrió la boca.**

**__********--haa… entonces donde esta?**

**__****Pues como te dije, nadie sabe nada, más que qué el martes en la noche fue la última vez que lo vimos, y de ahí en adelante no se sabe nada, solo le dijo a Naruto que tenía cosas que arreglar.**

_--_oye Hinata, me saludas a todos, me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

En cuanto colgué marque el número de Sasuke…

_Hola.._

--Sasuke! Que bue…

… _soy Sasuke, por el momento no puedo contestarse, pero deja tu mensaje, y pronto nos pondremos en contacto._

--Sasuke… -- sin querer una lagrima se me escapo, por un lado me sentía culpable, el quería hablar y explicarme, pero yo… solo lo corte.

_Miles de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente… el día que lo conocí… aquel día que lo vi por primera vez, aunque no lo aceptara, ese loco chico me llamo la atención…_

_ENTRASTE COMO UN RAYO DE LUZ_

_COMO UN AIRE ENCANTADO_

_LIBERASTE CON TU HECHIZO_

_A MI RECLUSO CORAZON._

_TU DULZURA CORRE POR_

_MIS VENAS_

_CREI EN TU INTENCION_

_NO PENSE QUE FUERA_

_UN ENGAÑO_

_NI UNA MENTIRA TU AMOR_

_ME DICES QUE TE_

_ESTA LLAMANDO_

_TE VAS SIN UN ADIOS_

_SE MUY BIEN QUE HARAS_

_EN SUS BRAZOS_

_DIME QUE HAGO YO_

_QUE HAGO CON MIS LABIOS_

_SI ME RUEGAN TUS BESOS_

_QUE HAGO CON MIS MANOS_

_CUANDO SUPLICAN TU REGRESO_

_QUE HAGO CON MIS NOCHES_

_QUE HAGO CON MIS DIAS_

_QUE HAGO CON TU ESENCIA_

_QUE SE AFERRA A LA MIA_

_DIME QUE HAGO YO_

_Sin querer varias lagrimas encaparon de mis ojos nuevamente, pero después apareció otra, pero esta vez no había sido yo._

_Estaba comenzando a llover, y toda la gente comenzó a movilizarse rápidamente a algún lugar seguro. Y por extraño que parezca, yo no me moví ni un centímetro, solo veía a todos correr de un lado a otro, y de un momento a otro, la lluvia era ya más espesa, todos los locales comenzaron a cerrar y todo quedo casi desierto._

_Mi ropa mojada, las bolsas empapadas y un posible resfriado estaban en la lista de cosas malas en ese momento, pero había 2 buenas, escurridizos mechones mojados de mi fleco bajaban hasta casi mi nariz, y cubrían mis llorosos ojos mientras todas esas gotas camuflan mis constantes lágrimas._

_Y sin más en mi cabeza comencé a correr, en ese momento no supe si por la impotencia de la tristeza que albergaba en mi, o por el hecho de que me estaba mojando, pero lo más seguro es que fuera la primera._

_Después de correr una buena cantidad de metros, sentí que choque con una masa grande, y caí al piso, y eso fue lo único que sentí._

--0—

--Disculpe, aun no llega Sakura Haruno?

--no señora Haruno, su hija aun no llega –le dice la recepcionista a la señora.

--bueno, me avisa en cuanto llegue, por favor –dicho esto de retiro y fue a reunirse con su esposo. --aun no ha llegado amor. – le dijo a su esposo.

--no te preocupes, Sakura es muy madura, seguro que está bien. –dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible y no hacer que su esposa se preocupe más, pero aun así, el estaba igual de preocupado por su hija.

--donde crees que puede estar? – pregunto la señora, ahora entre los brazos de su conyugue, que de una o otra manera, si lograban hacerla sentir más segura.

--lo más seguro es que se esté resguardando de este aguacero en algún lugar, la lluvia esta cada vez más fuerte.

--0—

_Un hermoso paisaje, un puente, un pequeño rio, y una gran luna…_

_Asi nos hubieran visto,  
estabamos ahi sentados  
frente a frente_.

_Después de una nada planeada caída, yo estaba sobre él, y si querer una risa escapo muy por dentro de mi…_

_No podia faltarnos la luna,  
y hablabamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos._

_Tal vez en ese momento sus labios se hicieron un imán para los míos. Era como si ya lo conociera, y todo su ser invadió mi memoria._

_Y yo que no veia la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo_

_Pero después, tú mismo me dijiste, no era nuestro primer beso, sino el segundo… y desde ese entonces, sin saber, un hechizo tuyo cayó sobre mí.._

_desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo_

_Pero bueno, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, el orgullo de ambos se interpuso… pero tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar.._

_aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
--te amo_

_--0--_

--Sakura, estas bien

--Itachi? –decía una sorprendida pelirosa. --creo que si –decía mientras se tocaba con su mano la cabeza –que fue lo que paso.

--eso me pregunto yo, que haces aquí? –preguntaba atónito el azabache.

--donde estamos? – contestaba su pregunta con otra pregunta.

--en mi casa.

--estamos en Japon!!??? –pregunto de nuevo la pelirosa aun más desconcertada, no entendía para nada lo que pasaba.

--no en Alemania, que haces en Alemanía Sakura?

--lo siento, mis padres, mi mamá debe estar muy preocupada –dijo levantándose y sacando su móvil. –por cierto, que hago aquí? –quiso saber, no recordaba estar en la casa de los Uchihas …_un momento, estoy en Alemania, Itachi esta en Alemania? O más bien, Itachi tiene una casa en Alemania?_

_--_te desmayaste a la mitad de una calle al tropezar, así que como no se que haces aquí, o donde te quedas, te traje aquí. –dijo algo desconcertado el chico. La chica salío para hacer su llamada.

--bueno, mamá?

--_hija, que bueno que hablas, donde estas? Estas bien? Porque no regresaste?_

_--_no te preocupes estoy bien, solo un pequeño inconveniente.

--_según el reporte meteorológico, las lluvias están muy fuertes, si estas muy lejos, consigue un hotel, y después me llamas. Ok?_

_--_papá esta ahí?

--_no, tuvo que salir para arreglar lo ultimo para el evento de mañana, esta en una junta con los accionistas._

_--_nos vemos –y corto la comunicación, para posteriormente regresar a el lugar donde se encontraba Itachi.

--Sakura, me alegra que ya estés bien. –dijo el moreno

--si, algo. Ya solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

--bueno, será mejor que por ahora te quedes aquí. Y te conseguiré algo de ropa seca, si no te refriaras.

--no, no te preocupes, me tengo que ir.

--no, no te puedes ir, afuera hay una tormenta eléctrica, y está prohibido salir. Además ya es tarde, esta noche te quedaras aquí, y mañana te podrás ir, y no hay peros!

--está bien –dijo sonriendo débilmente. –gracias Itachi…

Minutos después, ya se encontraba en una habitación muy elegante, era de un color beige, muy amplía, tenía un balcón muy grande, piso de suela de madera, una gran cama matrimonial con un edredón del mismo color que las cortinas, no había muchos muebles, má que un tocador, un librero, un escritorio donde descansaba una computadora portátil, una tv. Enorme de pantalla plana, un sillón columpiadle, y mesitas de noche a cada costado de la cama con sus respectivas lámparas. Y solo había 2 puertas, la del baño y la de un closet, ambas en madera blanca, y una doble corrediza pero de cristal para el balcón. Era hermosa.

Después de Salir del baño, estaba vestida con unas pijamas azules, y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, sobre la mesa de noche había una fotografía, una foto de Itachi y Sasuke acostados sobre la nieve blanca. Y después de verla un buen rato, el sueño la venció y quedo dormida bajo la colcha.

--0—

Entre a mi casa sin ganas de nada, justo como había estado estos últimos días.

--hermanito, tienes visita – me dijo Itachi.

--no tengo humor de recibir a nadie. –dije, y era verdad.

-- lo siento, pero ya está en tu habitación, tal vez ya hasta este dormida. –maldito.

--como te atreves a hacer eso? –pregunte molesto.

-- me lo agradecerás

--como sea, me tengo que bañar, estoy empapado. –dije y desaparecí por las escaleras, no tenía nada de ganas de seguirle sus tontos juegos a Itachi, y solo quería darme una ducha y cambiarme.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, y si, vi a una bola en mi cama, mi molesta prima lo más seguro, o no se, solo me pase directo al baño y tome una rápida ducha, para salir a comer, moría de hambre.

--maldito Itachi – dije para mí mismo, en este momento no me conviene levantar a mi enfadosa prima o hará hasta que se me quite el apetito.

Y sin ganas, me acerque a la cama para ver si era Hanabi o Myru, pero para mi sorpresa, no era ninguna de las 2.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, de cerca se veía tan frágil y sensible, incluso estaba ruborizada, y eso le daba un toque de ternura. Y más si lleva mis pijamas. Se veía encantadora…

--_Sasuke…._ – ese sonrojo apareció en mi de nuevo, estaba dormida, y estaba soñando con migo –_te amo…_

_--_y yo a ti, Sakurita –y sin más me acerque a ella, y le di un pequeño beso en la boca. Esa chica me traía loco. Me separe. Y otro sonido me llamo la atención, y ese venía de su estomago. Tenía hambre.

2 segundos después, entre bostezos, se levanto.

--Sasuke? –pregunto impresionada. –que haces aquí? –la pregunta tendría que ser otra, pero aun no se daba bien cuenta de lo que pasaba, digamos que estama aun más dormida que despierta.

--mmm, digamos que es mi cuarto –dije dulcemente. Cosa rara en mí—pero eso no importa, debemos platicar.

--yo lo siento Sasuke – me dijo, definitivo, Sakura era la mejor mujer que he conocido, me pedía perdón? Si viendo las pruebas que tenía, yo la engañe, aunque no sea sierto

--no Sakura, yo soy en que debe pedir perdón –dije sentándome en la cama.

--pero yo nunca te deje que me explicaras. –dijo ella mientras se sentaba también.

--Sakura, yo jamás te engañaría, tu eres la persona que yo amo más en toda mi vida, y ya comprobé, que sin ti no soy nada. Y con Karin no paso nada. Créeme, yo te amo a ti.

--y yo a ti, amor. –me dijo dulcemente y enredo sus manos en mi cuello.

Esas manos que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos.

--por cierto, que linda te quedan mis pijamas… --dije, y no pude evitar reirme ante su sonrojo. –quieres comer algo?

--claro, la verdad si tengo hambre

--si, ya me di cuenta – y sin querer, volví a reír, solo ella podía hacer eso en mi.

Después de una cena juguetona en mi cama, ambos caímos rendidos a la cama.

Mi cama, nuestra cama.

Sakura fue un cambio en mi vida.

Esa molesta pelirosa, que amo más que a mi propia vida.

y que cuidare por el resto de nuestras existencias….

* * *

_Amo toda tu figura_

_modelo de lo increíble_

_bellaza y virtud en una_

_tu soltura perdona_

_no dejas morir a nadie_

_y vas sembrándonos ilusiones_

_tu no sabes lo que causas_

_creo que aún no te has dado cuenta_

_haces que la gente agradezca_

_tu existencia_

_Te amo_

_mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto_

_mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño_

_mas que a la balada de un niño cantando_

_mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años_

_mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres_

_mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres_

_mas que a nuestro juego preferido_

_mas aun que esto te amo_

_Amo toda tu persona_

_parábola de la vida_

_poderosa cenicienta_

_tu destreza para amarnos_

_no olvidas dolor de nadie_

_y te desvives por alegrarnos_

_no has notado lo que eres_

_y me aferro a que lo notes_

_haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche_

_Te amo_

_mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto_

_mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño_

_mas que a la balada de un niño cantando_

_mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años_

_mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres_

_mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres_

_mas que a nuestro juego preferido_

_mas aun que esto te amo_

_mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un bello campo_

_mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo_

_mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles_

_mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe_

_mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores_

_mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes_

_mas que a nuestro beso primero_

_mas aun que esto te amo_

_mas que a nuestro beso primero_

_mas aun que esto te amo_

_mas que a nuestro beso primero_

_mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica_

_noche de bodas_

_mas aun que esto te amo_

_(te amo, te amo)_

_Te amo._

_**The End…**_

_**Apuesto que no esperaban el final tan promto…**_

_**Ok..si ¬¬**_

_**Bueno, no es el final que le iba a dar, pero fue repentino esto de alemanía y todo, **_

_**Bueno, iba a poner algo de mas de sufrimiento para la pobre saku y también para Sasuke, pero como buena persóname dije: porque hacerlos sufrir?**_

_**Y así termino**_

_**Bueno, si se preguntaban por el epilogo…**_

_**Si va a haber,**_

_**Bueno, en este capi deje 3 letras de canciones..**_

_**++++ Que hago yo –hash ++++**_

_**++++ Te amo – Franco de Vita ++++**_

_**++++ Te amo –Alexander Acha ++++**_

_**Estas 3 canciones me inspiraron…**_

_**XDDD**_

_**Pero no las culpen por este capi, que para ser un final, ni a mi me gusto XD**_


	12. EPILOGO

--buenos días princesa

--buenos días señor sapo –le decía una oji jade a su enamorado novio, mientras ambos se levantaban de la cama.

--como amaneciste? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, para después tomarla de la cintura y llevarla otra vez a la cama, y depositar n tierno beso en sus finos labios.

--muy bien, es más, yo diría que excelente. Pero lástima que ya es hora de que me baya, creo que mis padres deben estar preocupados.

--nos veremos hoy?

--no creo, hoy quede de ir a cenar con mis padres. –dijo excusándose

--lastima, que tal mañana?

--será un placer acompañarlo, Uchiha

--0—

_Sakura, __mi __Sakura ya se había ido, el resto del día había pasado tranquilo, después de que la lleve a que tomara un taxi, me fui a tomar una ducha y me arregle, baje a desayunar e Itachi y yo habíamos estado toda la mañana viendo el televisor hasta que mis padres interrumpieron._

_--_Sasuke, hijo, a la mejor esta noticia no te cae muy bien que digamos, pero es algo que pasa comúnmente en familias como la nuestra. _–habló mi madre, esto me estaba confundiendo._

--y queremos que actúes de forma madura. –_ok, esto ya es público, __Estoy confundido_

--no lo tomes a mal, tu padre y yo pasamos por la misma situación, y quiero que sepas que nos amamos con toda el alma. –_si antes lo afirmaba, ahora hasta lo dudaba._

--hijo, estas comprometido. –_habló tranquilamente mi padre_

--Quuee? –_eso era algo que no me esperaba, incluso aun no reaccionaba, pero Itachi estaba igual que yo._

_--_padre, yo no puedo estar comprometido, yo ya tengo una vida, una novia, y la amo, no puedo terminar con ella. –_ok, esto si les sorprendió, ya que en toda mi vida, jamás había hablado con mis padres de estos temas, aunque viéndola bien, no hablábamos de ningún tema, toda mi vida he estado en internados, o como le llamaban ellos "institutos de élite" y si los veía 3 veces al año, se me hacía mucho._

_--_Sasuke, esa decisión ya fue tomada, y podremos unir 2 grandes empresas y formar la empresa más fuerte del continente. –_habló de nuevo mi padre._

_--_ empresas, empresas, y más empresas, amas mas a tu querida empresa que a tus propios hijos.

--Sasuke, no me hables así, esa ya fue una decisión tomada, y no hay vuelta atrás. –_ Habló firmemente, su odiosa voz de mando que utilizaba en todos – _así que arréglate, hoy conocerás a tu prometida. Te guste o NO_. –y sin más salió de living, y subió las escaleras hasta desaparecer por los pasillos._

--hijo, lo siento, se exactamente como te sientes, pero la muchacha es muy bonita, sola la vimos en fotos, pero te caerá bien. Yo sé lo que te digo, y lo siento por ser tan repentino, se que Itachi debería ser el sucesor, pero ya que ella es de tu edad, vimos que lo mejor era que así fuera así.

--0—

_Definitivamente, tendría que haber una manera lógica de decirle a Sakura todo, pero aun no sabía de qué forma sería la más apropiada, y de esta decisión no había forma de escapar, así era mi padre, lo que él decía se hacía._

_Como en eso de las 5 de la tarde llego una gran cantidad de servidumbre a la casa, una gran cena se iba a dar por la unión de Uchiha's Corp. Con… no sé ni que empresa, ya que no había estado al tanto de eso._

_A las 6 de la tarde empezaron a llegar familias fajadas en trajes, y las mujeres en elegantes vestidos de noche, la casa se estaba llenando._

_Y junto a Itachi, ambos bajamos al mismo tiempo por las escaleras, se supone que así era como debía ser, ambos llevábamos traje._

_Pasee mi vista por el lugar, todo estaba acomodado para la ocación, había mesas redondas con manteles azul rey y blancos, y sillas por todo el lugar, una pista de baile y enfrente de esta, un pequeño escenario, se habían sacado todos los muebles para lograr esto._

_Era como un ensayo de bodas._

_Mi __boda_

_Boda que no quería que se llevase a cabo._

_Aunque tengo que aceptar, tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería la afortunada de casarse con migo, y que arruino mi lindo cuento de hadas donde al final yo y Sakura teníamos un boda en un gran salón, ella enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco y el salón lleno de flores de sakura._

_Un tierno final feliz donde vivíamos felices por siempre._

_Hay que aceptarlo, todas las presentes eran muy bonitas, pero ninguna era linda, hermosa, ni tenía unos hermosos ojos jades ni una larga cabellera rosa… _

_Había rubias, morenas, pelinegras, incluso cabellos azules, pero ninguna que me gustara._

_Todas mirándonos, veían la clara entrada triunfal de los hermanos Uchihas, en el instituto Uchiha significaba mucho, "guapos, sexys, populares, hermosos, deseados, pero lo más importante: __millonarios__" y eso era lo peor, si quitáramos este último calificativo, todos los demás no tendrían sentido, así era la vida, incluso se podía ver en la escuela. Después de todo, era el heredero de las empresas Uchiha junto a mi hermano._

_Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes del Villa de Konoha eran hijos de empresarios, comúnmente los hijos de empresarios no muy famosos ni ricos, aconsejaban un buen prospecto para mejorar la empresa._

_--_Sasuke, tu prometida llegara pronto – dijo mi madre guiñándome el ojo.

--y cuál es su nombre? –pregunte, creo que al menos tendría ese derecho, no?

--sabes hijo, a veces el nombre no importa, pero es una chica muy peculiar, hace ya casi 19 años, yo estaba en la misma situación que esa chica, no sabía el nombre de tu padre, pero al momento que entre a esa casa, me perdí en esos ojos de tu padre, y aun no sabía que él era mi prometido. – guardo silencio por unos segundos, igual no la quería interrumpir, en sus ojos había un brillo hermoso, que rara vez nos deleitaba. –mira, ha llegado.

--madre, ahora vengo –dije, mientras una cabellera en particular me llamo la atención.

Y Salí disparado a ese lugar.

--o—

_Salí de la casa, la verdad ni siquiera me tome la molestia de verla, y tampoco vi nada durante mi recorrido en taxi. En mi mente solo había 2 palabras, y yo las entendía muy bien. __ Sasuke Uchiha_

_2 nuevas palabras, estas comprometida, y lo siguiente, un enorme grito que probablemente se escucho en todo el hotel. Y las 2 anteriores se habían ido por el caño._

_8 horas después, el dolor fue peor._

_Entro a la casa de mi "prometido" y veo a Sasuke, iba a anunciar mi compromiso delante de Sasuke, la persona que amo._

_Por alguna razón, mi vida parecía una obra teatral de género dramático._

_Tal vez yo no era la dulce princesa enamorada de un plebeyo, y Sasuke no era un plebeyo, si estaba muy bello, pero no era plebeyo._

_Pero yo la había acomodado distinto._

_Era la princesa que se enamoro del más bellos príncipe, pero su padre, el rey, la había comprometido, de seguro con un príncipe muy feo._

_Al ver a Sasuke, olvide esa gota de odio que le tuve a mi padre por hacerme esto, pero fue remplazada por un mar de odio a mí, por hacer lo que iba a hacer._

_Todo eso paso por mi cabeza en una milésima de segundo, mientras que en la siguiente, mi hermoso azabache venía en dirección a mí, pero no tenía ni la más minima fuerza de enfrentarlo, que le iba a decir? _

_Sasuke, terminamos, porque estoy comprometida, lo siento… Sayonara…_

_Así o más estupido?_

_--o— [esta parte tiene Narrador en tercera persona]  
_

_--_Sakura… espera… -- si, aquí viene, pero ya no nos encontrábamos en esa casa, ahora estábamos en el jardín de la casa.

--Sasuke, yo…

--Sakura..

--necesito decirte algo –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

--tu primero –habló Sakura primero

--no, tú

--ambos al mismo tiempo –termino Sakura

--1 –empezo Sasuke

--2—

--3, estoy comprometido – dijeron al mismo tiempo –que tu que? –volvieron a decir la misma frase.

--con quien?—pregunto Sasuke

--no lo sé, supongo que con… --habló Sakura, pero no termino su frase, siendo interrumpidos por los padres de ambos, que al parecer ya tenían rato buscándolos.

--madre, padre –hablo Sasuke – les presento a mi novia, y la razón de mi vida.

Todos se quedaron en shock, incluso Sakura.

--de donde se conocen? – pregunto Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke,

--acudimos a la misma escuela, padre, quiero que sepas, que aunque me desheredes y todo eso, yo no me voy a separar de Sasuke. –hablo Sakura

--ni yo de ella –continuo su dulce novio.

--entonces la boda sigue en marcha, no Fogaku? –hablo en padre se Sakura.

--claro amigo --contesto con un tono que Sasuke jamás había escuchado, amigo? Desde cuando el gran Fogaku Uchiha llamaba a las personas amigo? ; además ambos habían dejado más que claro que no querían casarse, y que querían estar juntos ellos 2, y no con nadie más. --bueno Hijo, la idea era casarlos a ustedes 2

--heee? – respondieron en coro

--bueno, la historia es larga, pero ya habrá tiempo, por lo pronto, ustedes 2 estan comprometidos.

--o—

--tengo que aceptar que nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar así. – estaba el azabache y la pelirosa sentados en una banca en un gran parque, lleno de arboles, plantas y flores. Ya había pasado una semana desde el anuncio oficial de su compromiso, pero aun seguían en Alemania. Y disfrutando de un atardecer en unos cuantos minutos.

--ni yo… pero sabes Sasuke?, aunque las cosas no pasaron como pasan normalmente, creo que fue un final feliz.

--bueno, podemos hacerlo como se debe.

--como? – pregunto extrañada, viendo como su novio se paraba e hincaba en frente de ella.

--Sakura Haruno, ya teniendo la aprobación de nuestros padres, te gustaría ser mi esposa? –dijo abriendo una pequeña caja negra, dentro había un anillo* de oro blanco y rosa, en el frente tenía una flor, y en esta, 3 diamantes incrustados.

Estaba acomodado de forma vertical, de manera que se podía leer un grabado en el interior… "_SasuSaku x siempre" _y a cada costado el signo matemático de infinito [ ese que es como un ocho acostado, pero aquí no se ve ]

--si, claro que si… --dicho esto, saco el anillo de su contenedor, y se lo puso en el dedo medio. – te amo…

Unos minutos después, fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de la pelirosa.

--hola?

_Sakura, done andas? Te he tratado de localizar por medio Japón y nisiquiera contestas el teléfono, pero vas a ver cuando te vea Sakura Haruno – decía entre juegos el rubio, pero sus gritos eran audibles para casi todo el parque._

_--Sakura Haruno de Uchiha, para ti, dobe. –dijo Sasuke después de arrebatar el teléfono a la pelirosa._

_--Teme, hola! Donde estas?.. óyeme, óyeme espera, como que Sakura Haruno de Uchiha? –decía con sus típicos gritos. Pero el pelinegro cerro el teléfono dejando hablando solo a su mejor amigo._

--bueno, que le parece ir a comer, señora  Uchiha?

--oye, todavía no me digas señora, no estoy tan vieja – comentario que hizo reir al chico.

--como usted ordene, mi bella princesa, y futura señora Uchiha. – terminando fundiéndose en uno solo al juntar sus labios, donde de vista solo se veian sus siluetas negras besándose, y un hermoso atardecer en el fondo, donde ellos 2 eran el centro del sol….

_____________________________THE END____________________________

_*Anillo de compromiso:_

_H t t p : / / w w w . d I a m o n d h a r m o n y . c o m / i m a g e s / p r o d u c t s / r g 4 6 2 8 . j p g_

_[obviamente sin espacios XD]_

_Bueno, y que les pareció?_

_Llego al final de mi primer Fic…_

_Espero que les haya gustado…_

_Y gracias a todos los lectores que estuvieron al pendiente durante todo el tiempo…_

_Así como también a está página por darme un rato de diversión y compartir este escrito. _

_Y agradecimiento especial a…._

**ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN**

**Hitorijime**

**setsuna17**

**LokiTah-Himeh**

**Pame**

**Yureny**

**Karina Natsumi**

**EdiitH**

**sakuya-des**

**tania56**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-_____-**

**-___-**

**-_-**

**-**


End file.
